INUYAHSA TRUTH OR DARE!
by sweetpea12767
Summary: ok, u guys tell me the dares and i'll make them do it..... heheeh U CONTROLL THEM! Isn't that what any crazed fan would want? hehehe
1. Chapter 1

OK! This is the INUYASHA truth or dare show! U, the viewers will give me dares.... and they *Poofs in inuyahsa cast* will do them!

Kagome: what the?

Inuyasha: WHERE ARE WE DAMMIT!

Miroku:calm down

Sweetpea: ok, you guys...... POST UP SOME AWSOME DARES!!!!

Sango: who she talkin 2?

Shippou: gotta be strong gotta be strong..

RANDOM SHESSY FANGURL: OMG OMG! IT"S FLUFFY! FLUFFBUTT! THE FLUFF BALL! OMG!

Seshy: I SWEAR ONE MORE NICK NAME AND I'LL!!!

Me: you'll what?

Seshy: U DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU HUMAN!

Me: *snaps fingers and a necklace like inu's appears on sheshy* hmmm.... what word should i use...

Sheshy: WHAT THE-

Me: DOWN! *SHESHY'S face rams into ground.*

Sheshy:grrrrr

OK! so..... OH! ALMOST 4GOT THE DISCLAIMER!!!! WHO WANT'S TO DO IT!!!??

Rin and Shippou: SWEETPEA DOSN'T OWN INUYASHA!

Me: good, here's some candy :)

rin and shippou: YAY!

ttyl!


	2. FIRST DARE! :

OK! lolz ummmmm here's the first dare!

* * *

Me: OK! Now for some actual dares J *Poofs everyone in*

Inuyasha: I'LL KILL YOU- eh? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?

Kagome: Calm down, it's just Sweetpea

Shippou: yea Inuyasha, you scared of a little girl?

Me: I AM NOT LITTLE!

Inuyasha: so…… your old?

Me: ummm… Kagome?!

Kagome: SITT BOY!

Inuyasha: What'd I do?! *groans*

Me: never call a girl old.

Inuyasha: But I call the old hag old….

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: UHHHG!

Me: OK! Now, with the dares! I have one review…. C'MON PPLZ!!!! And a few that I thought would be funny, so I've brought in the 2 main characters from my, and Cora's original fanfic, Meko and Kuro! Who would like to read the first review?

Rin: Could I do it?

Me: SURE! *gives candy* SO CUTE!

Rin: YAY!!! *sucks on minty goodness* ok this one's from geassuser9 ,

lets see... for sesshomaru I dare him 2 mate with Kagomefor Miroku I dare him 2 change into a girl for the rest of this fan fiction and kiss Sango!

Me: *evil grin*

Kagome: O.O EH?

Inuyasha: NOOOOO! NOT IN A MILLIAN YEARS!

Seshy: WENCH! I DON'T LISTEN TO HUMANS! THEY ARE JUST-

Me: DOWN!

Seshy: ARPHHH!

Miroku: HELL NO!….. Wait…. Can I flirt with myself?

Me: ummmm I guess….

Sango: NO WAY AM I KISSING THAT PERV!

Me: well, you have to so *Changes Miroku into a girl*

Miroku: GIMME A MIROR!!!

Me: *snaps fingers and a mirror appears*

Miroku: Will you bear my child? *thinking* 'SEXY SEXY SEXY LADY!'

Me: AHAHAH! Ok now you and Sango kiss

Sango: *runs*

Miroku: *runs after her* C'mon SANGO!!! IT'S JUST A KISS!

Sango: NEEEVVEEER!

Me: JUST KISS WE ALL KNOW YOU LIKE HIM SANGO!!

Sango: O.O *stops*

Miroku: *Kisses her*

Sango: *LIKES IT* *Pushes him/her away

Miroku: HUH!?

Sango: Let's do this, when your not a girl

Miroku: Ok, *Touches Sango's butt*

Sango: PERVERT!!! *slaps*

Me: ok….. AWWWW! Now It's your turn… Seshy?

Seshy: I- NOOOO! FEEL MY WHIP! I WILL ELIMINATE YOU!!!!

Me: you just don't get it do you? DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN!

Seshy: *KO*

Me: ok now what are you going to do?

Seshy: I just have to bite her right?

Inuyasha: NO! I LOVE- Uhhhhhh O.O

Me: What? Who do you love?

Inuyasha: I AINT TELLIN!

Me: OH. Yes. You. ARE. At less you WANT me to have Kagome sit you all the way to china?

Inuyasha: FINE I LOVE YOU KAGOME!

Kagome: *blush* you do?

Inuyasha: Yea…. *scratches back of head*

Kagome *kisses inu*

Me: AWWWWW! I can't brake them up L SRY geassuser9!

Kuro: so why are we here again?

Meko: cause Ash- I mean Sweetpea needed our help.

Kuro: oh.

Meko: So what do we do?

Inuyasha: Who are they?

Me: They are the 2 girls who love each other in my - and cora's fanfic….

Meko: YEPZ! *smiles*

Kuro: uhhuh… 'SHE'S BLUSHING!'

Me: ok so I want you guys to read the diclaimer that I forgot to add in the beginning…. And you'll be reading any of my dares….. If I think of one I really want to put up lolz J

Kuro: ok…. Uhhh she doesn't own Inuyasha

Meko: BUT SHE DOES OWN US! Well… her and Cora do…. So w/e LOLZ!

Sango: Uhhhh, can we change Miroku back yet?

Me: well it is the end of the chappie so why not *changes him back*

Miroku: NOOOOO! MY HOT- *sees that everyone is stairing at him* Uhhh I mean Thank you for changing me back to my original sex.

Me: SO KEEP REVIEWING! AND THNX TO geassuser9 !!!!!

* * *

OK! now u guys R&R! SEND ME UR DARES! BTW: plz don't send anything like make ppl mae ect..... i'm not good at that.... my limit is kissing.... lolz :) but it was a good idea anyway lolz :) LOVE YOU ALL! BTW 2 : the story I'm talking about wit meko and kuro, is somthing my friend cora and I have worked hard on so yea.... and i'm planning to update that (when cora gievs me the damb notebook) and my Naruto story soon. as well as the SRMTHFG! lolz tell me if you liked oit :)


	3. HOT STUFF!

OK! ummm I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! IF I DID KIKYO WOULD BE DEAD, AND INUYASHA WOULDN"T BE SUCK AN IDIOT!

* * *

Me: OK!!!!! Now I got more dares J YAY!!!! *poofs everyone back*

Inuyasha: NOT AGAIN!

Kagome: one word and I'll sit-

Inuyasha: AUUUUHG!

Kagome: oh… sorry!

Miroku: WOULD YOU GUYS JUST MAKE UP ALREADY!??

Me: another fight?

Sango: yes.

Seshy: *glares daggers at Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *glares back*

Me: OK! I'm going to have Kuro read the first review…. I GOTZ 4 NEW ONES! YAYZZZ!

Kuro: Ok….. Umm this one's from Moonstone212,

LOL HA HA HA HA HA! That was kinda funny! Ok so you said no mateing dares, so I dare...YOU to kiss Inuyasha and just let Kagomw watch, and for Seshomaru to kiss Sango, while Miroku has to watch! I bet that would drive Miroku crazy! *wink* Ok so yea, theres my dare and well... I hope you do it. THANKS! BYE!

Me: THANK YOU!!!!! Uhhh I mean, I'll be glad to kiss Inuyasha XD

Seshy: HELL NO!

Me: you have to…. *snaps fingers, Miroku's in a chair, Sango and Shessy in front of him, they kiss, Miroku runs up to Sango, feels her butt, and gets smacked*

Seshy: *goes to wash out mouth*

Miroku: So…. Who was the better kisser?

Sango: One sec, *goes into the bathroom, gagging noises are heard*

Miroku: THAT answers my question *mischievous smile*

Seshy: I will murder you Moonstone212, and it WILL hurt.

Kagome: Your not serious… *looks worried* I COULDN'T CARE LESS!

Inuyasha: OH REALLY!? *turns takes ahold of me and kisses me on the lips, I, being a fan girl, am close to fainting*

Kagome: *Turns red, storms out of the room*

Shippou: BAKA!

Inuyasha: WHAT! *hits Shippou over the head, storms after Kagome*

Shippou: *mutters words that children under the age of 10 shouldn't even know*

Rin: O.O

Seshy: Those are words that are never to come out of your mouth, understood? Fluffy would get mad.

Rin: *nods*

Me: OK! Thank you from Moonstone212 you've just made my day….. Anyway…. NEXT UP….. INUYASHA!…. *forgot he went after Kaggs* FINE! *Poofs them both back*

Inuyasha: Kagome I L- O.O

Kagome: You what? Oh… we're back…

Me: OK! ON TO THE NEXT DARE! INUYAHSA YOU READ IT!

Inuyasha: Do I have to?

Me: YES!

Inuyasha: Feh-

Me: *glares*

Inuyasha: *hides behind Kagome* OK! OK!

Me: Good boy!

Seshy: Slave

Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

ME: DOWN!

Kagome: SIT!

Inu and Seshy: UHGG!

ME: NOW READ!

Inuyasha: FINE! This one's from "TT you dont need to know!"

I dare inuyasha to play 7 minutes in heaven with kagomeI dare kagome to turn into a hanyo foreverI dare sango to turn into a very powerful demon and beat up seeshy and then turn back to normal.I dare rin to kiss shippoI dare everyone to kill that ** kikyo

Me: OK! I'm good w/ all of the dares yay! OK! Kagome, Inuyasha… *evil grin*

Kagome: O.O

Me: *snaps fingers, and a closet pops up* have fun J

Inuyasha: C'mon there's no getting out of this…. *takes Kagome's hand*

ME: sounds like you eager heheheh

Inuyasha: NO! WHY"D I WANNA KISS HER?!

Kagome: IN, NU, YA, SHA!

Inuyahsa: Yea….

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: AGGGG!

Me: Ok, That's great, *pushes both of them into closet*

Shippou: IDIOT!

Miroku: *shakes head*

Sango: uggg

Meko: Does this happen a lot?

Sango: yea, more or less

Kuro: hmm

*odd sounds coming from closet*

All: O.O

Inuyasha: how long does that tape thingy last again?

Kagome: oh, longer than 7 minuets *leafing through a magizine*

Inuyasha: Oh, k

Me: Ok! Next dare! J *snapps fingers*

Kagome: AHHH! *little black doggie ears pop up on head, nails grow sharp, eyes turn darker brown

Inuyasha: Kagome? WHAT THE!

Me: 7 minuets are up, lets see KAGOME! *snapps fingers*

All: O.O

Shippou: KAGOME! YOUR, a, a,

Shessy: you smell like my bro- uhhh Inuyasha

Kouga: *pops up outa nowhere* KAGOME!!!! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE! MUTTFACE! GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!

Me: Could you not scream? And Kagome's Inuyasha's so deal.

Kouga: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Me: *snapps fingers and a zipper appears on kouga's mouth, then it zipps*

Kouga: MHHHHPT!

Inuyasha: I think I like you

Me: THANKS! Ok, next….

Sango: that's unusual…

Me: sorry Seshy….. *snaps fingers*

Sango: *now very powerful demon* GRRR! *Punches at Seshy, misses, Seshy pulls out his whip thing, but sango's too powerful, and throws a HUGE fireball at him, he gets hit, and is now torched, Sango turns back to normal.*

Me: *snaps fingers Seshy all better* XD

Seshy: I DO NOT NEED PETTY HUMAN HELP!

Me: DOWN!

Seshy: *glare*

Inuyasha: HAHAHAAHAH!

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: UHHHG!

Kagome: still have my miko powers…. Cool… wonder what else I can do… *Points at a tree, and electric comes out of her finger* OHH! Cool!

Inuyasha: uhhhh….

Me: AWSOME! Ok…. moving on…. Rin your dare : )

Rin: ummm this might feel awkward….

Shippou: *blushes as rin comes tward him, lips puckered* uhhhh…

Rin: *kisses Shippou on both cheeks*

Shippou: O.O

Seshy: ….

Me: AWWW! SO CUTE!!!!

Inuyasha: *mutters* dumbass fan girl

Me: WHAT!!!

Kagome: *SIT!

Inuyasha: UHHHG!

Shippou: *snickers*

Kouga: HWHHAHAHAH! NICE ONE DOG BREATH!

Me: HEY! I ZIPPED YOU UP!

Kouga: I wont do it again…

Me: FINE! NEXT DARE!

All: YAY!

Kagome: Inuyasha, I though you still liked her…

Inuyasha: Nah, she is starting to creep me out….

Kagome: :D

Miroku: good, you came to your senses, now will we get on with killing the B**ch or what?

ME: good idea, *snaps Kikyo in*

Kikyo: Huh, oh it's you Inuyasha…

*CENCORED FOR EXTREAM VIOLENCE!*

Kikyo: *now a pile of dirt and broken clay*

Me: that felt good.

All: Agreed

Me: OK! Next person! Who wants to read the review??

Keade: *not sure how to spell her name* I shall do it. Ye's next dare is from purplefav ,

i dare inuyasha to eat spicy food (cuz he hates it) *evil laugh* and i dare sessy and kags to kiss! its just a kiss!

Me: OOOOOOH! Ahahahha lolz nice, spicy food yea! Kagome will make it, *snaps in a kitchen*

Kagome: *puts ramen, extra spicy hot sause, hot peppers, and a bunch of other spices into the ramen.* *evil laugh*

Inuyasha: HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT THIS!?

Me: *Grabs spoonful and sticks it into his mouth*

Inuyasha: AHHHH! HOTTTTTT! AHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!

*Runs around screaming his head off, then sticks his whole head into a bucket of water* I'm GOING TO KILL YOU PURPLEFAV!!!!

Me: NO KILLING!

Kagome: CALM DOWN, SIT!

Seshy: suits you right half breed….

Inuyasha: you shouldn't be talking! You get to kiss kaggs!

Kagome: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! AND WHY'D YOU CALL ME KAGGS!

Inuyasha: I didn't mean anything by it.. *gets sat* UGGH!

Kagome: HMMMPPPH! *Kisses Seshy full on the lips, to piss inu off* *stalks off*

Me: Ok…. Ummm who wants to read the last one?

Kouga: Lemme do it! I'm friggin bored!

Me: NO!

Kouga: *grabs it outa my hands* This is from kdec ,

lol, have shippo totally get super hyper and be locked in a room with him, 4 tons of candy for shippo, nothing for him to eat but spicy curry,and miroku with 3 girls. hehehhehehehe... }:D

Me: heheh *evilness*

Shippou: YAY! CANDY!

Miroku: I like this person

Sango: PERVERT! *slaps Miroku*

Inuyasha: NOT AGAIN!

Me: ok….. *snaps fingers, lots of candy, and curry appear in one glass dome, and three girls in another* *Inuyasha and the others are now in place*

Shippou: *annoys the hell outta Inuyasha, jumping everywhere, and pulling his hair.*

Inuyasha: "can't catch him, getting hungary, eats curry, is now on fire, banging on the glass to get out*

Seshy: *is amused at his brothers pain*

Everyone else : *Trying hard not to laugh* *only lasts about two seconds, now everyone's rolling on the floor laughing, except Seshy, he's just cool like that, but he's smirking though.*

Miroku: Will you 3 ladies like to bear my child?

*3 girls turn into 3 old ladies*

Lady 1: Of course MONK!

Lady 2: I can go all night *winks*

Lady 3: I just hope I don't need another hip replacement afterward *smiles, has no teeth*

Miroku: AHHHHH! NOOOO! SSSAAANNNNGGGGOOOOOOOOOOO! HELLLP!

Sango: *laughing hard* Sorry can't hear you, what?

Rin and Shippou: What?

Kuro: you don't need to know…

Meko: Inuyasha looks dead… maby we should let them out?

Me: Nah…. He's just sleeping…..

Kagome: INUYASHA! OMG! HE'S DIEING!

Me: ok…. Now we let him out…

Inuyasha: WATER! *runs to a bucket of water, puts head inside of bucket.*

Me: Ok, that's all folks!

* * *

I never let Miroku out... O.O oh well.... that'lll teach him not to be so pervy..... :) PLZ POST UR DARES! lolz


	4. 2,000 sumthin

HOLY FRICKIN SHUGAZOOM! THIS HAS _GOT_ TO BE THE _LARGEST_ CHAPPIE I HAVE _EVER_ WRITTEN! wow.... lolz yes, i had coffe again, and no I DON'T OWN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN KURO/MEKO! lolz :)

* * *

OK! Now, another INUYASHA DARE! Lolz J

Me: ok, *snaps everyone back*

Inuyasha: NOOO! O.o

Kagome: It's ok Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: NO IT ISN'T! the last time we were here, wait, is Miroku still in the glass thingy with the old hags?

Sango: eh? Oh, I guess he is… I was wondering where he was….

*Shows Miroku, pressed up against the glass, w/ 3 old ladies making odd jestures at him*

Me: ok, he's suffered enough… *snaps him out*

Miroku: THANKYOU!!!! HOW'D YOU FORGET ABOUT ME! I'M NEVER LETCHING AGAIN!

*Pretty lady walks by* LADIES!!!!!

Sango: *Hirikots his ass* (sp?) dammed purvey monk….

Kagome: Sweat drops

Inuyasha: He'll never change…

Me: O.O

Shippou: Inuyasha's not the idiot for once…

Inuyasha: *hits Shippou*

Shippou: INUYASHA HIT ME!!!! WAAAAA!

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!

Inuyasha: Uhggg!

Seshy: Imbeciles, filthy creatures…

Me: what did you say!?

Rin: jaken, you look funny!

Seshy: O.o….. ummmm ok?

Jaken: IDIOT!

Meko: are they always like this?

Me: yea, ok, we need to do the dares! Kuro, you read first… k?

Kuro: Whatever, This one's from kdec,

don't worry about Miroku, he'll survive! thanks for Killing Kikyo!!My dare is to have Inuyasha actually kill Kouga and to have everyone play spin the bottle.

Miroku: oh, thanks for the support! *glares*

Me: your welcome! Ok, ummmm sry Kouga….. But since I like you, I'll bring you back to life…. In the next chappie! : )

Inuyasha: HELL YES! *grins* THANK YOU KDEC!

Kagome: O.O can I NOT be here? Kouga's my friend…

Me: yea, I guess….. *poofs kaggs out of room* OK! Inuyasha, go for it…

Kouga: wait, I never -MFPHHH! *Inuyasha is now chasing him around with his sword*

Inuyasha: JUST GET IT OVER WITH!

Kouga: NO WAY DOG BREATH!

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

Kouga: ARRRG! *ded*

Me: oh Kouga! *mourns for like, a second* ok, now the spin the bottle!

Inuyasha: hell no!

Me: actually, I'm going to do that one at the end of the chappie, right after the next person's… cause this one has kissing in it…. Hmmmm… and Naraku…….. CRAP! Lolz *reads more* ok, well Kagome, *poofs her back* I WILL fix anything he does to you….

Kagome: WHAT!? Wait, what….?

Me: I'm going to let you read this one ….

Kagome: ok….. This is from, geassuser9 ,

ok I'm back with more dares! but this time... its yaoiness!!ok first Inuyasha has 2 kiss Mr. fluffykins! then Miroku has 2 kiss Shippou! then Naraku gets 2 have his way with kagome and I do not mean mating! also Kilala(however u spell her name) has 2 kiss Sango! also Miroku has 2 kiss bankotsu! well that's all for me folks! i am so evil!

GODSH DAM! I REALLY NEED TO READ THESE BEFORE I SAY THEM! AHHH!

Inuyasha: If you think I'm going to let Naraku have her your wrong!

Naraku: *pops out of nowhere* Actually, I just want a snuggle…. Or hug…… actually… both!

Kagome: O.O your not serious…

Me: hey, it's better than *gulp* some things….

Miroku: WHY WOULD YOU WANT A HUG!? YOOU MUST BE PLANNING SOMTHIN!

Naraku: actually, I've just been depressed lately, since I found out that I friggen die…

Meko: well you are evil…..

Naraku: WENCH!

Kuro: I WILL FUCKIN BITCHSLAP YOU!!!! *Kuro runs after Naraku*

Me: O.O ok…..

Kuro: *bitchslaps Naraku*

Shippou: what's a bitch?

Me: SO CUTE! *gives lollypop*

Meko: uhhhh….

Inuyasha gang: WOW…

ME: ok! Naraku gets a hug!

Kagome: *hugs Naraku*

Naraku: *tries to snuggle, but is then killed be Inuyasha…. Or is he?* DUN DUN DUN!

Me: oh this is 2 good! Mr. Fluffykins! Ur up!

Seshy: MY NAME IS SESHOMARU! NOTHING ELSE!

Me: to bad, time for some brotherly love : )

Inuyasha: GODDAM! HELL NO, AM I GOING TO KISS…. HIM I'M NOT LIKE THAT!

Me: I'M IN CONTROL, AND I SAY YES!

Inuyasha: yes ma'am….

ME: good puppy face!

Seshy: *Kisses Inuyasha on the lips*

Inuyasha: UHHHG!!!! *runs to bathroom*

Seshy: O.O *pukes*

Me: awww…. I love Yoianess… anyway…. Next…

Miroku: I'm kissing him on the forehead…

ME: fine…

Miroku: Come here Shippou…

Shippou: NO I'M TO YOUNG TO BE LECHED!

Miroku: *Pecks Shippou's forehead*

Me: awww! Lolz next…. KIRARA AND SANGO!

(A/N just so you know, I have nothing against Bi, or gay pplz….. well I'm just not big on incest… lolz : ) not that that bothers me anyway…. As long as it's not my sibling, I really don't care : ) lolz so yea….! )

Sango: *kisses Kirara on the forehead, and then hugs her kitty*

Kirara: purrrrrrrrrrr

Me: awww! Ok, now… heheeh SPIN THE BOTTLE!

*EVERYONE GETS INTO A CIRCLE!*

Me: I'm adding my friend from school… *snaps fingers and Jojo appears*

Jojo: *singing some random song* *realizes everyone's stairing* O.O Hey, Sweetpea….. Ummmm where am I! AND WHY IS INUYASHA HERE!?

Me: in my story! *evil* we're playin spin the bottle!

Jojo: wait, what?!

Me: just sit down!

Jojo: hmpth!

Me: ok! Seshy, you go first!

Seshy: humph, *spins bottle, lands on Shippou*

Me: *evil*

Seshy: No.

Shippou: Wait, what's spin the bottle anyway?

Me: well, we take turns spinning the bottle, and the person it lands on, you have to kiss! : )

Shippou: WHAAAAAT!?

Seshy: No.

Me: DOWN!

Seshy: HPMPHHHHH! *glare* fine.

Me: good boy! *evilness*

Jojo: *thinks this is VERY funny*

Seshy: what are you laughting at, you piece of scrap flesh!?

Me: BAD FLUFF BUTT! DOWN! DOWN DOWN! I'm about to give Jojo the right to DOWN! You! Grrr! *evil*

Seshy: *glares* '(is thinking) she scares me…sorry…

Me: good

Jojo: ok! But I wanna pet the fluff!

Seshy: fine…

Jojo: pets fluff

Me: ok just kiss already!

Inuyasha: *snickering in the background*

Seshy: *picks up Shippou, and kisses him on the cheek* UGGG!

Me: I'll tolerate that cause, I don't think the viewers really want a old guy, litt;le kid kissing session…. Ugg… well, at least not these 2...

Jojo: THANK YOU! *relieved*

Me: OK! Inuyasha! Your up!

Inuyasha: Feh! *spins bottle, lands on Sango* O.O

Miroku: O.o

Sango: oh man…. Fine, but it's only cause I DON'T WANT SWEETPEA 2 KILL ME! I have seen her power……..

Me: Thanks Sango!

Inuyasha: glares

Kagome: just do it already INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: FONE! *kisses Sango* *goes to wash out mouth, muttering something about incompitant wenches*

Me: ok, here, a breathmint, Sango!

Sango: what? *eats minty goodness* oh, good….

Jojo: funny!

Me: your turn Jojo!

Jojo: *sarcastic* GREAT! You couldn't have done this, when I WASEN'T studying for my French, and science tests next week?

Me: From the looks of it, you were singing when I poofed you in…. *evil* want an instant replay?

Jojo: *mutters something about evil best friends, and spins bottle.* *bottle lands on DUN DUN DUN! MIROKU!*

Miroku: *wiggles eyebrows*

Sango: *mutters something about perverts, and petafiles*

Jojo: O.O

Miroku: *walks up to Jojo, kisses her, and trys to grope her butt*

Jojo: *SMACKES HIM HARD UPSIDE THE HEAD!*

Sango: *high fives Jojo*

Me: *smakes Miroku* I TOLD YOU NO GROPING!

Miroku: OW! Sorry…. Hey Jojo?

Jojo: what?

Miroku: would you-

Jojo: you have something on your face *gets up, walks away*

Me: ok…. Now It'S SANGO'S TURN!

Sango: *spins bottle* *lands on the perverted monk* oh.!

Miroku: come into my arms sango!

Sango: *throws shoe at his head, walks up, and kisses him* stupid monk…. *sits down*

Me: *evil smile* lolz

Kagome: my turn now right?

Me: yep!

Kagome: *spins bottle, lands on Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: WHY ARE ONLY THE GIRLS GETTING WHO THEY WANT!?

Me: cause they can! Would you rather Kagome kiss someone else!?

Inuyasha: NO! *blushes*

Me: cute, k now kiss her!

Kagome: *Leans in to kiss*

Inuyasha: *kisses her*

Kagome: sit.

Inuyasha: ARG! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Kagome: OH! Sorry, I meant shit….

Inuyasha: wha?

Me: ok…. MY TURN!

*Jojo returns* what'd I miss?

Me: well, I'm about to go….

Jojo: k!

Me: *spins bottle* *lands on Naraku*

Naraku: YES!

Me: AHHHH!

Inuyasha: not so touf now are you?

Kagome: SIT! She has to kiss….. Uhgg…

Inuyasha: SO!?

Shippou: IDIOT!

Jojo: *laughing*

Me: WHAT'S SO FUNNY! *turning red*

Jojo: N-NOTHING!

Me: yea…. 1 2 3 4 5 ….. *keeps counting* ok…. Now since I have no choice, *walks up to Naraku, and -gulp- kisses him* uhgg! *washes out mouth!*

Jojo: HAHAHAH!

ME: -BLEEEP!-

Everyone: O.O

Me: what?

Inuyasha: you didn't cuss?

Me: no! SO?!

Kagome: ok!

Me: anyway…. *looks at Naraku, snaps fingers, and a piano falls on him* NEXT DARE!

Jojo: OHHH!

Me: This is from my friend on fan fiction LOVELY SINNER7!

OMG! HI^^ For Inuyasha: I dare you to set up a blind date with Sesshomaru and Kagara and make them tell everyone how it went...!!For Kogaya(Sp?): i DARE HIM TO GO TO kAGAME'S TIME for 2 days(Let's just say he can) and comeback wearing normal clothes...For RIN: I dare her to not call Sesshomaru: Lord, master, or anything like that!

Me: you mean Kouga?… lolz k!

Rin: ok… what should I call him?

Me: DADDY!

Seshy: *glares*

Rin: DADDY-CHAN! *jumps into Seshy's fluff*

Me: cute, ok…. Ummmm *revives Kouga*

Kouga: FINALLY! So, what am I doin?

Kagome: come with me… *takes him to other world, and gets him some clothes*

Me: ok…. Well while they are gone… wait… lets cheek on them *snaps fingers, and a T.V appears*

(on Tv)

Kouga is currently sniffing EVERYTHING, then Kagome's mom comes into the room. Gives him some curry, and he eats some, runs to the bathroom.

(back here)

Me: HAHA! Lol

Inuyasha: not so easy is it Kouga! *chuckles*

Me: ok, well now Seshy and Kagura have to go on a date, made by Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: HEHEH! Ok, your going to well, that place Kagome takes her little brother… cheesy mouse or something?

Me: you mean chucky cheeses?

Inuyasha: yes, and then

Seshy: *glare*

Inuyasha: he will go to the grocery store!

Me: interesting…

Seshy: one problem, Kagura's not here…

Me: *snaps fingers and Kagura appears*

Kagura: WHAT!?

ME: your going to Kagome's time for a date with Seshy!

Kagura: *blushes* WHAT! I'M FREE TO DO WHAT I WANT! FOR I AM THE-

Me: Yea yea, you're the wind itself, JUST GO! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM SO SHUT UP!

Seshy: *glares*

Inuyasha: I think what he WANTS to say, is don't shout at her

Seshy: You know nothing, you sorry excuse for a half demon.

Inuyasha: *glares*

Me: Down, your going!

Seshy: grrrrr, fine…

*Kagura and Seshy leave to chucky cheeses*

Me: ok…. Now since I'm to lazy to follow them, I'll send Jojo to slip the truth serum into their drinks, and when they come back, they WILL tell the truth! HAHAHEHEHEH!

Shippou: your even scarier than Ka- Sango!

Kagome/Sango: *sweat dropped*

Me: starts doing the hare hare yukia*

Everyone: O.o ….. random much?

FIVE HOURS LATER!!!

Me: ok, they should be back soon :3

Seshy and Kagura walk into the room*

Me: OK! HOW WAS IT!!!???

Seshy: well, other than amillion kids trying to glomp my fluffy, I LOVE YOU KAGURA!

Everyone: O.O

Me: *evil smile* and…

Seshy: covers mouth, eyes wide,* did… I…. say… that…

Kagura: yea….. I LOVE YOU! AND YOUR FLUFF IS SEXY!!!

Seshy: Ramen is very good.

Me: wow….. Never knew he'd like that awsomeness…. Lolz

Seshy: CAN WE JUST GET ONTO THE NEXT DARE!

Kagura: *hugs Seshy*

Seshy: O.O ……… *calms down little by little*

Me: fine! Wait, did anyone try to pull your hair Seshy?

Seshy: just about every little kid, and I GOT A CUTE STUFFED PANDA!

Me: ok…. Now your scaring me…

Rin: WOW! REALLY A PANDA!!!???

Jojo: MY DARE! MY DARE!!!!

Me: ok! : )

Jojo: ok….. THIS ONE'S FROM ME!

omg lol nice jobz! ok i dare... this is a simple one, i dare inuyasha to steal seshy's fluff and not give it back! lol this should be good!

ME: nice one!

Seshy: Ohhhhh nooooo yourrrr not!!

Inuyasha: yes. Yes. I am!!

Seshy: NO!

Inuyasha: *grabs fluff and runs*

Seshy: runs after him with his poisin claws out*

Inuyasha: AHAHHAHAAHH! HEAR ME ROAR!

Seshy: STOP! I JUST GOT IT RE-FLUFFED! (btw, still has the truth serum inside of him…)

Me: ok…… hahaha! Ok, ummmm R&R?? lolz idk…. Ttyl!

* * *

OK! lolz ummm.... keep up w/ the reviews/ dares... WHEW! THAT WAS ONE HUGE CHAPPIE! lolz :)


	5. WHAT?

YAY! I worked realllly hard on this, it's about 5,387 words.... longest i think i've ever written... lolz :) Plz R&R, the usual Disclaimer applys, non profit, ect ect.... lol :)

* * *

Me: HELLO AGAIN! Heheh : ) ok, I got A LOT of dares this time…. I'm sorry to say that one of the dares (from blackrose159) I can't do because I said no SEX…. But the others are ok, anyway…. God u people are crazy… I LOVE IT! Ok, *snaps everyone back*

Inuyasha: This is getting annoying….

Me: That's ok! *smiles*

Inuyasha: NO IT IS NOT YOU OLD HAG!

Me: *glare* Kagome…

Inuyasha: I TAKE IT BACK I- *sit*

Me: I'M FRIGGIN 14! YOU DO NOT! AND I REPEAT DO NOT CALL ME AN OLD HAG!

Inuyasha: yea ma'am

Me: better

Seshy: *scoffs*

Me: what are you scoffin at? HUH!!!

Seshy:… nothing….

Me: good…. *turns all nice and glittery* heheheh! ON TO THE FIRST DARE! WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST! OLIVIA! (aka, vmkoliviah)

Olivia: YAY! OK! I GET TO READ THE DARE! FIRST DARE!!! FROM…. *drum roll* kdec!

u can revive people... hm, hehehehe, im feeling evil today...Inuyasha has to kill Naraku for kissing kagomeKagome has to give Naraku the whole jewelNaraku has to use the jewel for good so it's purifiedSango has to go on a date with miroku to Disneyland (with the truth serum, sh!) Miroku has to not be lecherous to anyone except the princesses at DisneylandKagura gets to follow them on their date BECAUSE SHE IS THE WIND ITSELF!Mr. Fluffy Butt has to give up his fluff and demonic powers for the whole chapterI'm evil, i know! :-D

Me: heheh niice, ok… the date we will do at the end of the chappie…. Inuyasha, chose your weapon!

Inuyasha: FINALLY! PREPARE TO DIE YOU BASTURD NARAKU!

Me: WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!

Inuyasha: SORRY! PREPARE TO DIE SPIDERTHINGY!

O(Olivia): Ummm…… O.O

Me: *shakes head* tsk tsk..

Naraku: *runs around with Inuyasha chasing him with a bat thingy w/ spikes on it* AHHHHHHHH!!! *high pitched btw*

Hakodoshii: NOO! MASTER!

Me: I thought you didn't like him..

O: Yea, thought you betray him or use him or something..

Hakudoshii: SHHH! He doesn't know that yet!

Me: ohh… sorry, wait, why the hell are you here?

Hakudoshii: power of imagination?

Me: that works for me… hmmm next…. NARAKU! USE THE JEWEL FOR GOOD!

Naraku: kukukukuuu… I SHALL SAVE THE HOMELESS PUPPIES OF THE WORLD!

Everyone: O.o

Naraku: What?

Me: oh… nothing *tries not to laugh*

O: ……

Me: I'm gonna bring in 2 more guests to make it funner… JOJO AND LOVELYSINNER!!!

Lovely: Glad 2 be here *Big grin*

Jojo: AGAIN! I'M FUCKIN SICK! WHYYYYYYY! WHYYYYY! WHYYYYYY!

Me:…. Ok….. So Naraku saved the puppies of the world so far…. And he's still somehow alive to do this after Inuyasha kills him..

Jojo/Lovely: O.O

Naraku: I SHALL NEVER DIE!!!

Me: *kills Naraku* Well, that was easy… why'd it take you guys like 2000 chapters to do that?

Kagome: No idea….

Inuyasha: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!

Me: oh, nothing…

Jojo: YOU GO GIRL!

O: ok, now oh this is gonna be good…

Lovely: What?

Me: fluffy butt has to give up his demon powers and fluff for the whole chappie….

Jojo: I CAN TACKLE HIM YAY!

Me: how many Advil did you take??

Jojo: *whistling*

Me: *smacks forehead*

Seshy: NO! I WILL NOT BECOME A DISCUSTING HUMAN!!!

Me: DOWN BOY!

Seshy: DAM!

Me: kuku kuku

Jojo: HIGH FIVE BFFL!

Me: YES! *high 5's jojo*

O: can I have one?

Lovely: ME TO!

EVERYONE GETS A HIGH 5!

Me: YAY! Ok, I'll let Lovelysinner read this one! Oh.. It's her own… w/e

Lovely: YAY! OK! THIS ONE'S FROM ME!

HAHAHAHAHAAH! That was so awesome! Poor sesshy!! Next dare... I dare Sesshy, Inuyasha and Naraku to Play gituar Hero! I was playing this yesterday i was thinking...How cool would it be for them to be in a band..Inuyasha: DrumsNaraku: The singerSessy: Gitaur!It could be like american idol!

Me: Love your mind as always…

Lovely: Thanks XD

ME: *snapps in guitar hero* Pick a song guys

Naraku: I CAN'T SING THOUGH!

Inuasha: how do you…

Seshy: how is this a guitar?

Me: *smacks head* lovely..

Lovely: *explains the process to the guys….*

Inuyasha: I WANNA DO EYE OF THE TIGER!

Naraku: fuck no

Me: WATCH YOUR MOUTH! *hits Naraku* AND WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!

Naraku: not sure myself…

Seshy: I don't care, lets get it over with

Inuaysha: EYE OF THE TIGER IT IS!

(keep in mind I don't know what songs are on guitar hero world tour…)

*They do a VERY VEERY bad, and squeaky Eye of the tiger, and then Jojo, Lovely, O, and Myself, show them how it's done, O and I singing, Lovely on drums, and Jojo on guitar…)

Me: WOOHOO! NEXT DARE!!

Jojo: GIVE ME THAT! *takes it* I'M GONNA READ IT NOW!!

O: …. O.O ok….

Jojo: This is from moonandstarsgoddes!

love it! o i have a dare for kagome i dare her to fight inyasha w/her miko powers and its kagome, songo, seshey, and shippo vs. inuyasha, miroku, koga, and kikyho oops i mean kikyo

ME: niice, lolz ok…. Ummmm …. I really SUCK and I mean SUCK at fight scenes… SORRY! I'll put you in my next chapter to make up for it…. Really sorry…. And I'll do this..

*They all fight, Sango and Seshy (he leaves to dry clean his now dusty, dirty, fluff) trip over Shippou, Kagome ends up sitting Inuyasha, Koga wont fight Kagome because she's his only love, and runs for the hills, Kikyo crubles and dies cause she forgot to eat her 'breakfast', and Miroku stops to stroke Sango's butt, only to be knocked out by Kagome and Sango at once.*

Everyone: *stares at me*

Me: ok… uhhhh btw It's like 4 AM… so if I go crazy and spaz in the middle of this, don't blame me, blame yourselves… JOKEING! He he or am I?

Jojo: actually, it's like 11 PM and your always spazing anyway…

Me: oh, my bad *grin*

O: *shakes head*

Lovely: *raises eyebrows* …

Me: anyway….. Next up is… (BTW MOONANDSTARSGODDES, plz remind me when you comment again to let u be in ze fic, atless you don't wanna… KK?) AikoLuna!

I dare Shippou to Dye Inuyasha's Hair pink, along with Sesshoumaru's fluff. Kagome has to admit that she's really a hooker. Kouga has to admit that he extensions in his hair, and is gay. Sesshoumaru has to turn into a girl and play 48 hours in heaven with Miroku. Inuyasha has to go on a date with Kouga. Kikyou to come back to life, admit what a f**cking b**ch she is and commit suicide. Naraku has to admit he's emo, and Rin has to tell Sesshoumaru that he's unbelievably HOTT!*evil laugh*

Me: BADAH BADAH BAAA! I'M LOVIN IT! I seriously LOVE you guys ya know that? Your just, and maybe more (seriously doubt it though) crazy than I am…. And THAT'S AWSOME!!!!

Jojo: *ACHOOOO!*

O: *hands tissue*

Jojo: danks

O: WELCOME! *smiley*

Lovely: AND NOW WE CONTINUE…. PLEASE?

ME: yea. Yea we will, but first a speech, I hope you all like Anime as much as I do, become obsessed, go to coscons (even though I only went to one, small mall one… darn, really wanna go to one) Know who Vic Mignoga is, and become obsessed, even though I have no Idea where this speech is going, you all get the point, and I'd now like to ask where my glasses are..

Jojo: on your face maybe?

Me:O.O oh…. Yea…

Inuyasha: NO! YOUR NOT DYEING MY HAIR FUCKIN PINK!

Shippou: BUT INUYASHA! *already has pink dye*

Me: to bad, *ties Inuyasha to a chair*

Inuyasha: NONOONONONO!

Me: *puts a dirty sock in his mouth*

Inuyasha: MPHHHHT!

Jojo: MUCH better *cough hack*

O: yep

Lovely: NO! INUYASHA!

ME: Don't worry, I'll untie him when Shippou's done *smile*

Lovely: o, oh…

Shippou: *dies inu's hair pink*

EVERYONE IS NOW TRYING TO HOLD BACK LAUGHTER

Kagome: It's uhhhh a good *snicker* look for you…

Me: *unties Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *Runs after Shipou* I'LL KILL YOU!

Me: NO, YOU, WONT! *glare*

Inuyasha: Dammit!

Shippou: YAY! *jumps in air, then sticks out tongue at Inuyasha*

Me: ok, next… Seshy….. Your turn!

Seshy: NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'LL DO TO THE FUR!?

Everyone: O.O *silence, akward silence*

Me: to bad, I'll fix it later…. SHIPPOU!

Shippou: ON IT! *walks up to Seshy, dyes it pink, runs away scared* HE'S REALLY SCARY! *hides behine Sweetpea*

Jojo: HEY BE NICE!

O: SESHY YOU LOOK FUNNY IN PINK!

Lovely: uhhhh… no comment? *breaks down laughing*

Sheshy: GAD DAMMIT!

Me: gad?

Seshy: yea, you got a problem?

Me: nope! DOWN BOY! Don't have a problem with that either *evil smirk*

O: wow your evil…

Jojo: *cough*

Lovely: Weird…

Me: OK! Kagome, I don't believe this, but sorry, admit you're a hooker…

Kagome: WHAT!

Inuyasha: what's a hooker?

Kogome: *blushes* uhhhh nothing you need to worry about..

Shippou/ Rin: TELL US!

Jojo: Nows the time to escort the children out of the room…. For now at least..

O: yea…

Lovely: Come here you two, lets go to get some candy from the store across the street k?

Shippou/ Rin: YAY!

Rin: Bye Lord Seshomaru, I'll be right back!

Seshy: NO! WAIT!

Rin: What?

Seshy: *wispers* Don't trust her… at all

Me: BAD DOG, DOWN!

Rin/Shippou: BYE!

Lovely: I'll be back a little later with the kids, K?

Me: ok, I'll call you when we're done… *smiles*

O: ok, now Kagome if you will.

Kagome: I AM NOT!

Inuyasha: WHAT IS A HOOKER!

Kagome: *explains it to him*

Inuyasha: WHAT! *nose bleed*

Me/O: Your such a guy Inuyasha!

Kagome: FINE IMAHOOKER! HAPPY NOW!?

Me: ok, now Kouga *evil*

Kouga: Hell no, how about dog breath, he wont even tell Kagome how he feels, he's the gayer one, I've already expressed my feelings loud and clear!

Me: THAT'S OUT OF RESPECT! I think…. ANY WAY JUST DO IT!

Kouga: FINE! BUT I LIKE MY HAIR!

Jojo: JUST *hack* DO *cough* IT! *sneeze*

Me: Bless you

Jojo: Thankyou

Kouga: I'M GAY, AND MY HAIR ISANEXTENTION!

Me: much better! Ok, now OMG! SESHY! Uhh, Lovelysinner YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW!

Lovely: Ok!

Rin/Shippou: EEEPPP! YAY CANDYZZZ!

Seshy: Oh, great…

Me: OK! Seshy, *snaps fingers, sends pink spark at Seshy, Seshy dodges*

Seshy: NO!

Me: STOP DODJING! I NEED TO TURN YOU!

Rin: In to what?

Lovely: A girl..

Rin: EEEEK! RUN SESHY!

Seshy: Don't call me that Rin! *still dodging*

Me: DOWN! *Seshy goes down, the pink spark hits him, turns into a girl*

Seshy: AHHHHHH!

Me: YOUR VOICE EVEN CHANGED!

Seshy: Grrr….

O: You look good Seshy!

Seshy: really? Wait… NO!

Me: that magizine has some great suf in it lol!

Jojo: wait, you got that power out of a magizine?

Me: yea….

O: Great…

Lovely: NO SESHY!

Me: WELL IT WORKED!

Jojo: did you buy the antidote?

Me: eep!

Seshy: Uhhh…. So what was the purpose of me…. Hey….. *feels something on her butt*

Miroku: *gets slapped* HEY!

Sango: HE'S A GUY!

Miroku: yea, but I have to play 48 hours in heaven with her/him..

Seshy: No.

Miroku: I'm afraid it's true…

Sango: you don't sound to worried!

Miroku: It's futile to reject Sweetpea's awesome powers over us.

Sango: oh, you may be right….

Me: *hugs Miroku* FINNALY SOMEONE GETS ME! *crys happy tears*

Jojo: yea, right…. Just get on w/ it..

Me: oh, ok….. But for this dare, I have to minimize the time, cause we need to do other dares…. So it'll be 15 minz in heaven!

Seshy: thank Kammi…

O: NOW GO!

Jojo: OFF WITH YOU!

Lovely: BYE!!!

*they go into closet, a series of bumping noises, and a loud NO! is heard*

Me: uhhhh, anyone think that was a bad idea?

Everyone: NOPE!

Rin: What's 15 minz in heaven?

Lovely: 2 people go into the closet for 15 minz, and kiss ect…

Shippou: EWWW!

Rin: ROMANTIC!

Lovely: anyome think she's gonna be a future fan girl?

Me: *sarcastic* not. At. All…..

Jojo: teehee

Me: anyway, next…. Hehehe YAY MORE YAOI!

Jojo: uhgg

O/lovely: YAY!

Me: KOUGA AND INUYASHA! YOU HAVE A DATE!

Kouga: With dog breath! NO!

Inuyasha: WOLF PUP? HELL NO! NOT A BASTURD LIKE HIM!

Me: your both goingto hate me after this but…. *snapps fingers*

Inuyasha: Kouga, your so hot!

Kouga: Comere cutie, I need to touch those velvety ears of yours…

Everyone: *stareing*

Jojo: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?

O: O MY GOSH!

Lovely: now, if you could do that to a few OTHER character, like Sauske, and Naruto, the world would be a MUCH better place! *pervy smile*

Me: hehe *evilness* You guys have a date…..

Kouga/Inuyasha: *makeout session*

Me: HOLY SHIT! *nose bleed* maybe I should have uhhhh, controlled the power of that last snap…

Jojo: YES YOU SHOULD HAVE!

O: ummmm no comment?

Lovely: EEEEPPP! *nose bleed* NO IT'S PERFECTLY FINE!

Me: I knew you'd say that…

Jojo: O.O uhhhh guys maybe we should stop them?

Me: nahhh…. They will already be extremely mad with me when it wears off, why not let them have some fun… hey, where's Kagome?

Kagome: *has a video camera* YAY FOR YAOI!

Me: ok…..

Lovely: WOOHOO!

O: *still watching Inuyasha and Kouga*

Inuyasha/Kouga: *Snapps out of it, in the middle of kissing*

Kouga: *blinks* AHHHHHH! *bites Inuyasha's tounge in the process of yelling and pushing him away*

Inuyasha: *growls at Sweetpea, pushes Kouga away at the same time he does*

Kouga: WHY WAS I KISSING THAT MUTT!

Inuyasha: ASK HER! *Points at Sweetpea*

Me: now now guys…..

Inuyasha/Kouga: I'll KILL YOU! *runs after Sweetpea*

Me: AHH! GO TO A BREAK GO TO A BREAK!

*A back drop of a field and a pond shoots up from the floor, concealing what happens behind the screen.*

O: This program has been censored for various violent reasons, we will get you back *everyone hears various screams and shouts, also lots of crashing noises* to your program shortly….

Jojo: This was a show?

O: no it just sounds cool!

Lovely: huh? OH! Ummmm…

Sango/Kagome: what is it Lovelysinner?

ME: you can takedown the back drop now!

*everyone is now stairing at Inuyasha and Kouga, who are in a heap of limbs and bruises, Sweetpea is dusting herself off.*

Jojo: O.O

Me: what? They shouldn't have messed with me! Well, we forgot all about the date, but the kissing was some yaoiness right? Right?? Lolz anyway, next, wait, we forgot all about Seshy and Miroku…. *snaps fingers, and people see a very distraught, injured Miroku, and a very pissed off Seshy*

Seshy: DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY FLUFF!

ME: ummm…..

Seshy: oh…..

Miroku: SANGO HELP!

Sango: *helps Miroku up, then smacks him* Pervert!

Miroku: AHGGG!

Me: ok, now….

Seshy: TURN ME BACK, I ORDER YOU!

Me: ok, one, DOWN, you don't order me, and I DON'T HAVE THE ANTIDOTE RIGHT NOW, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL IT WEARS OFF, OR THE ANTIDOTE COMES OFF OF BACK ORDER!

Seshy: *glare*

Me: Ok, now, kikyo, *smiles*

Kikyo: NO! I WILL NOT!

Me: DO IT OR I WONT REVIVE YOU EVER AGAIN!

Kikyo: NO INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: feh

Kikyo: GRR! FINE, I've been a FUCKING BITCH AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT! *kills herself*

O: YAY!

Lovely: I disliked her as much as I disliked Sakura!

Me: SAME HERE! Anyway, next NARAKU! You have to admit your EMO!

Naraku: IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT!? CAN I NOT BE EMO NOW! GODDAMMIT I'M EMO AND PROUD!

Me: uhhhh, ok…. *snapps fingers, Naraku is now gone* yea.. He creeps me out

Jojo: I SECOND THAT!

O: O.O

Lovely: nice going!

Me: YAY! Ok, now… hehe Rin…. You have to tell Sesshomaru…. *wispers it in her ear*

Rin: *eyes go wiide* BUT I'M LIKE HIS DAUGHTER!

Me: well, it'll please the fans, and I want to see his reaction heheh

Rin: ok….. LORD SESHOMARU! YOUR UNBELIEVABLEY HOT!

Seshy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh O.O *glares at Sweetpea* *hts Jaken over the head*

Jaken: I'm SORRY!!!

Seshy: *silence*

Rin: sorry daddy!

Seshy: *blush* *grunts*

Rin: *winks at Sweetpea*

Me: *laughing* THAT WAS EPIC!

Inuyasha: hehe Perverted freak

Seshy: EXCUSE ME!

Inuyasha: well, I guess since you're a weak girl now, PMSing came with the transformation

Seshy: *glares, then attaks Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *fighting back*

Me: uhhhh! DOWN!

Kagome: SIT!

Seshy, Inuyasha: GRRR!

Me: Kagome?

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Me: GIRLS ARE NOT WEAK!

Inuyasha: I'm SORRY!

Seshy: *smirk*

ME: DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN!

Jojo: your both evil…

O: eheheheh!

Lovely: YAY! *high fives Sweetpea and Kagome*

ME: OK! NEXT REVIEW CAME FROM, Mkblackrose,

have Dare for Inu-San! revive Kikyo and make him kiss her in front of Kagome! (srry Kagome-Chan, my friend's request) but then after that everyone can kill her again and Inuyasha has to tell Kagome how he really feels about her in front of everyone (no lying!!) oh, Rin has to steal Fluffy's cloths and dye them purple, and Miroku, if you try to letch anyone you have to kiss Kaede :D

Me: YAY! AHH KIKYO!

Kikyo: YAY!INUYASHA KISS ME!

Inuyasha: *kisses Kikyo*

Kagome: INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU! *crying*

Inuyasha: NO! KAGOME! WAIT I L-LVE YOU! AND ONLY YOU! I WANT TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE FOREVER, I'LL DIE IF YOU LEAVE ME!

Kagome: OH INUYASHA! *kisses him*

Me: AWW! See Kouga, Inuyasha's not gay!

\Kouga: could be a cover up, HEY GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!

Me: BAD KOUGA! IF YOU GET IN BETWEEN THEM ONE MORE TIME I'LL HURT YOU! SHE ONLY LIKES YOU AS A FRIEND! SO STOP IT!

Kouga: ……….

Me: oh, sorry Kouga… (random thought, I showed my mom a pic of him, she said he''s a real looker…)

Kouga: *depressed*

Me: CHEER UP!

Kouga: I guess your right, thanks…

Jojo: awww Kouga

O: *shakes head slowly*

Lovely: YOU SHOULD STILL TRY FOR INUYASHA!

*everyone looks at her like she's crazy*

Me: it's ok, I'm just as crazy lolz

Lovely: YAY!

Me: ok, *kills Kikyo again* now that that's over with….. RIN!

Rin: Sorry Lord…..

Me: here, this'll help, *gives her the power to change the color of clothing with snap of her fingers, one time use only*

Rin: *snaps*

Seshy: AHHH! * accidentally changed him, and his clothing light purple* *glares at Sweetpea*

Me: hehehe!

Jojo: NEXT UP IS….. .xX !! SHE SAID,

i think you should do a truth or dare for Sesshomaru, and the dare should be something like... uhmm... I don't know, something that'll ** Inuyasha off! Like dare him to hit on Kagome right in front of Inuyasha, full on Kouga style!Andf do one for Inuyasha, too! Like Kagome could bring alcohol to the feudal era, and dare Inuyasha to skull it all! A drunk Inuyasha would be so funny! *Squeal*OH! And one for Kagome! Dare her to um... hit on Miroku! HAH! See how HE lieks to be the one getting hit on! Not literally, of course ;]This'll be so much fun ^.^

ME: AWW! Lolz hehe I'm now a very happy camper…. *snaps fingers*

Seshy: KAGOME! *takes kagome's hands in his* I hope dog face here is taking good care of you,

Inuyasha: HEY GET OFF OF HER! AND YOU'RE A DAG DEAMON TO YOU IDIOT!

Seshy: WELL MY BREATH DOESN"T SMELL! AND YOU'RE A HALF DEMON! KAGOME I'LL BRING NARAKU'S HEAD TO YOU ON A PLATTER! I LOVE YOU! *magic wears off* Huh? What was I just doing….. GAH I'M STILL A GIRL!

Me: AHAH!

Jojo: ok, that was funny, *laughing*

O: heheeheh

Lovely: yea… YOU GO SESHY!

Rin: are you ok my Lord?

Seshy: yes Rin.

Inuyasha: GRRR!

Kagome: ok, odd….

Me: OK! Heheh *snaps fingers and bottle of hard liquor pops up* Bottoms up Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: what IS that! IT SMELLS REALLY BAD!

Kagome: It's hard liquor, and your supposed to drink it! Guys, not to sure this is a good Idea…

Me: PISH POSH! It's a really good idea! THANK YOU VAMPIRE PRINCESS! I've been waiting for someone to ask this one… hehe

Inuyasha: *drinks whole bottle in one big gulp* UHHHG! THAT WASTH GROOOOS…. Whyyy issss the room spinningj? Kagome you look recall prettyful today…

Me: heheh

Kagome: *blushing* Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: Ima kiss you now k?

Kagome: uhhhh…… wait what! *lips crush into hers, she kisses back till she remembers he's drunk, and pushes him off.* EEEP!

Inuyasha: hey Miroku? You go guyzzz…. Maybe you and sango could double date Kaggs and mezzzzzzz…. OOPH! *falls*

Me: *puts on some music* DANCE INUYASHA DANCE!!!

Inuyasha: OK! *gets up off floor, wobbly, an starts dancing drunkenly, and really badly*

*EVERYONE IS NOW Laughing their asses off*

Inuyasha: I'll kill you wolf cubbb! *says really really slowly*

Kouga: oh shut up…

Me: AHAH!

Inuyasha: I LOOOOVE YOU SANGO! ETS GET OUTTA HERE!!

Sango: O.O watcha talkin bout?

Inuyasha: WAIT NO KAGGS! LETS GO GET IT ON IN THE BATHROOM!

Me: I didn't even know he knew what that was…

Jojo: maybe we should stop him, before he does something…. Like that?….

Inuyasha: *running around chasing Kagome, growling and making kissy noises*

Me: yea…. *snaps fingers*

Inuyasha: What? Where? AHH MY HEAD! *runs to the bathroom with a major hangover*

Me: ok! Next….

O: HEY WE NEED TO DO MINE!!!

Me: oh, yea… ok…. Ummmm

Miroku: *walks up to Lovely sinner and Olivia* Would you beautiful ladies concider bearing my children?

Lovely, and O: *looks at each other, smiles, then slaps Miroku at the same time*

Me: oh…. You have to kiss Keade now…

Miroku: WHAT!?

Me: it was in the last dare..

Miroku: SANGO HELP!

Sango: humph! *turns away*

Miroku: S-sangoooo….. *fake tears* I WILL GO DOWN IKE A MAN! *kisses Keade, then runs to bathroom to wash out mouth*

Keade: hehe I still got it…

Everyone: O.O

Me: ok… *snaps fingers and keade disappears*

Me: NOW THE NEXT PERSON IS…

Lovely: BlackRose159!!

Me: *glares at lovely*

Lovely: *doesn't notice* AND HE/SHE SAYS!!!

ok heres another dare,i want sesshomaru,inuyasha,miroku,and koga to strip and kagome,sango,kikyo,and ayame to watch.

ME: HOLY…. WOW…. *Ayame appears*

sesshomaru,inuyasha,miroku,and koga: NO!!!!

Lovely, O, Jojo, and Me: YES!

Ayame: ummmm….. KOUGA! WHERE ARE WE! *jumps at Kouga*

Me: woa woa, Ayame, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango, please, sit down in front of the stage!

Kagome: What stage?

Me: *snaps fingers, stage appears* That one…

Kagome: oh, ok…

Me:ok….. Now you guys, get your asses up on that stage!

Inuyasha: Umm. Actually, we have a contract against this type of thing…..

Me: WHAT! Lemme see that! *looks at it* oh… sorry…… ummmm…. Ok….. Well that sucks balls…

O: yes, yes it does…

Jojo: hehe you said balls… but yea sucks..

Lovely: well, that's life

Me: unfortunately, ummm again, uh BlackRose159, if you want, you can be in the fanfic in the next chappie, pleaseind me, in your next review… sorry…

Jojo:OK! NEXT REVIEW!! geassuser9!

ok i am bk with dares once again! now lets see... hmm... ah i got good ones! first i dare sango 2 tourture miroku in anyway possible! then i dare sweetpea 2 lock up inuyasha and sesshomaru in a school full of sesshomaru and inu fangirls for 3 days! next have kouga kill ayame! i hate that childish wolf **! next have naraku sing! and finally... have everyone do the carmelldasen and hare hare yukai! that is all!

Me: YAY! HARE HARE YUKIA! I'm doing that for our school talent show! KEEP ON HAREIN! Lolz *big grin*

Jojo: yea….. You know noone is really going to know what your doing right?

Me: yea… but that's why I'm an anime freak!

Jojo: *smacks head*

Sango: heheh I like this one… *goes around flirting with all the guys that just now popped into the room*

Miroku: NOOO!!!!!!!

Sango: Hey sexy…. Wanna buy me a drink….. I'll bear your child….

Miroku: SANGO!

Sango: are you on fire, or is that the heat between us? Did you come from heaven, cause baby you're my angel!

Miroku: SANGO STOP!!!

Sango: WHY SHOULD I! YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS EVERY TIME WE GO THROUGH A NEW VILLAGE! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED DAMMIT!

Miroku: oh Sango, I'm sorry *gives sango hug*

Sango: M-Miroku…. *blush* Sorry…

Me: well, that was random… anyway…. Next….

O: SESHY! INUYAHSA! YOU MIGHT WANNA WEAR PADING! By the way, Sweetpea is going to shorten the 3 days to 15 minuets… just cause she's not going to add 3 days to this already REALLY LONG chappie *smiley face*

Me: thank you, anyway, *Snapps fingers, all you can hear from the room that Seshy and Inu are in is lots of FAN GIRL screaming, the two guys yelling* I'm going to do something, *Makes one wall see through, we see that the mass of fans are now chasing them around in a circle, and some Yaoi fan arecreaming 'KISS HIM INUYASHA KISS HIM!'

Jojo: awww but their brothers! *has a coughing fit, all the while glaring at Sweetpea*

Me: ok, Kouga, kill Ayame…..

Kouga: I don't like killing girls…

Me: Don't worry sweetie pie, I'll revive her!

Kouga: oh, fine! *kills Ayame*

Me: hehe wow, that was fast..

Kouga: JUST REVIVE HER ALREADY!

Inuyasha: ohhh you got a crush on her Kouga?

Kouga: NO!

Inuyasha: Wolf cub's got a cruuush wolf cub's got a crushh!

Me: how immature can you guys get…

Sango: Very?

Me: good answer *revives Ayame*

O: so… what song is Naraku gonna sing?

Lovely: Hehe, I wonder…..

Naraku: I SHALL SING EMO KID!

Everyone: O.O…

Naraku:

Dear Diary,

Mood- apathetic

My life is spiraling downwards

I couldn't get enough money to go to the blood red romance

and suffocate me dry concert

that sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs

like stab my heart because I love you,

and rip apart my soul,

and of course stabbity rip stab, stab.

And it doesnt help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either

like that guy from that band can do.

Somedays...

I'm an emo kid

non-conforming as can be

you'd be non-conforming to if you looked just like me

I have paint on my nails and make up on my face

I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

'cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag

I call it freedom of expression

most just call me a fag

'cause our dudes look like chicks

and our chicks look like dykes

'cause emo is one step below transvestite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat,

I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows,

I must be emo

I'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem

the way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween

I have no real problems but I like to make believe

I stole my sisters mascara and now I'm grounded for a week

Sulking, and writing poetry are my hobbies

I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing

Girls keep breaking up with me

it's never any fun

they say they already have a pussy-

they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat,

I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows,

I must be emo

Dye in my hair and polish on my toes,

I must be emo

I play guitar and write suicide notes

I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss; you know it's so dark

and it's suffocating me

grabbing hold of me and tightening its grip

tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans

which look great on me by the way

When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction

hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection

I write in my live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses

I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes

I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth

you can read me Catcher in the Rye and watch me jack off

I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life

if I said I liked girls

I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo,

I must be emo

Screw X-Box I play old school nintendo,

I must be emo

I like to whine and hit my parentals

I must be emo,

Me and my friends all look like clones

I must be emo

My parents just don't get me you know

they think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy

well, a couple guys

but I mean, its the 2000s.

Can't 2, or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay?

I mean chicks dig that kind of thing anyways

I don't know diary

Somtimes I think you're the only one that gets me

You're my best friend...

I feel like tacos.

Me: well that was interesting…

Lovely: yea…..

Jojo: anyway, ON WITH THE NEXT DARE!

Me: YAY! We all get to do the Hare hare yukia! Then the carmelldensen!

*Everyone breaks off into the groups as follows;

Kohaku, Rin, Shippou

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Seshy, Kouga

Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoshi

Sweetpea, Jojo, Olivia, and Lovelysinner

And do the hare hare yukia, (if you don't know what it is, you need to look it up on Youtube, and you live under a rock….)*

*one and a half minz later*

Jojo: YAYZ! (still thinks it's a weird dance)

Lovely: that was fun!

Inuyasha: soooooo embarrassing….

Kouga: at least I can dance!

Inuyasha: GRR!

Me: now boys…

*fight between Inuyasha and Kouga… DING DING DING!*

Me: Kagome…

Kagome: SIT!

Me: Kouga! *snaps fingers and he falls ass first on the asphalt.*

Koga: OUCH!

Inuyasha: now you know how I feel…

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAMWAAA!

Jojo, O, Lovelysinner: EVIL!!!!!

Me: holy crap this is a long chappie….

O: YOU STILL NEED TO DO MY DARE! AND kdec's DATE DARE!!!

Me: ok, Kdec's DATE DARE, will have to wait till the next chappie, I'm a lazy person… an evil lazy person…. Tsk tsk…. Anyway, and I'd like to give a shout out to VampireAngel13, who's dare was,

wow you have 22 reviews good for anywho..I AM YOUR EVIL STALKER!eew my cat ate a mole just now. it was 's why she's my evil kitty of doom!so i read this even though i don't really know who inuyasha is, but i was reding the reviews cause i was bored and i think you should do the hannah montana one. that sounds...fun :P

O: YAY! MY DARE!!!!

Me: ok… but I'm gonna put it on head phones so I don't have to hear it…. She scares me… O.O

Lovely: Hehehehe

O: YAYA MY DARE!

Me: ok….

Inuyasha: who's this Hanna Montana girl? And is she a demon or something?

Me: no……. she's a singer from disney that has a show, and her songs get on my nerves…

Inuyasha: oh…

Me: ok here you go! *snaps fingers and everyone from Inuyasha was now listening to -gulp- Hannah Montannah*

Kagome: NOOO! MAKE IT STOP!!!!! GRR!!

Inuyasha: *twitching on the ground*

Shippou: *singing along*

Naraku: *smiling and singing along, while dancing*

Rin: *scowling*

Seshy: *scowling as well* (so that's where Rin gets it from….)

Sango: soooo this is what you guys listen to…… *shivers*

Miroku: 'wondering if she's pretty'

Me: ok, I hink they had enough… *snaps fingers*

Inuyasha: WHAT WAS THAT!

O: satan…

Lovely: Not someone you wanna listen to….

Jojo: she's not that bad….. Not that I like her though…

Me: *shakes head*

Kouga: SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! *puts his earphones on me*

ME: AHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jojo: you shouldn't have done that….

O: wow, crazy person… I LOVE IT!

Lovely: *takes earphones off of Sweetpea's head*

Me: YOU'll PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE!

Kouga: SCARY! *runs for the hills*

Me: *Runs after him*

Lovely: ok, well, we'll just take us out then… uhhhh Sweetpea hopes you liked it, and she needs you to review…

Jojo: she apologizes if this was to long for you, and she also was cursing about the amount of writing she had to do….. Lots of cursing…

ME: HEY I DID NOT! *looks offended* your so mean! *runs around fake-crying*

O: Yea, actually she's grateful to the pplz who reviewed… so yea….

Me: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!

Inuyasha: THANK GOD!

Me: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Inuyasha: n-nothing…

Me: that's what I thought…..

* * *

yea.... i wrote some of this at like... 2 in the morning.... lolz :) PLZ R&R! AND SEND UR DARES! I'm very sorry to the pplz who's dares didn't get posted, and the one date dare, WILL be either in the next chappie, or the one after that, depending on the amout of dares... :)


	6. DRUNK!

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack *says in a creepy voice* heheh yea, I'm listening to bring me to life by Evenessence. I LOVE THAT SONG! Anyway……. GOMEN! I'M SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

Miroku: It's ok…… but to make it up to me… could you….. PLEASE! BARE MY CHILD! *grovels*

Uhhhhh…….

Sango: YOU FLIRTING LETCH! *slaps him, and draggs him to a corner*

Miroku: *being dragged, crying* PLEASE! NO! SWEETPEA! SAVE ME! INUYASHA! KAGOME! NOOOO!

Ok…. Well…… *poofs geassuser9 and LS7 in*

Ok! Let's get this par-tay started!

G9: YES! Wait, my name sounds like something from starwars, or a gun…

LS7: Oh deal with it!

G9: *sulks*

OK, uhhhh lets get started shall we?

Inuyasha: Ok, but can we make this one quick? I gotta piss.

Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!

Inuyasha: Uhhhg…. Never mind….

Kagome: EWWW!

Inuyasha: *runs to change kimonoe*

OK! CAN WE PLEASE GET STARTED DAMMIT!?

Shippou: YES JUST GO BEFORE INUYASHA GETS BACK!

OK, Trackrat posted…

you are an evil person to have brought Hannah Montana on, that's worse torture than the electric chair! Anyways, have Naraku be a teacher to the "children" and teach them about why he is so awesome. Have the girls (including Kaede, Rin, Ayame and sadly Kikyo) compete in a beauty pageant. The boys are the judges, and whoever wins gets to go on a date with 1 guy of their choice. If Kikyo wins, she gets to watch Inuyasha and Kagome go on a date, then listen to Hannah Montana until she dies... again.

OK! *Poofs Naraku in* You get 3 minuets, convince Inuyasha and the gang that your awesome.

Naraku: kukukuu, that's easy.

Inuyasha: DIE!

NO INUYASHA! IT'S THE DARE!

Kagome: SIT BOY! Go on…

Naraku: Ehhhh…… *straitens up* ok.

LS7: *giggles*

G9: *chuckles*

Me: *laughs out loud*

Naraku: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?

G9: Is that nail polish?

LS7: Black, nail…. Polish…

Naraku: SO!?

That's why we are laughing. Ok, go on.

Naraku: Ok, I'm awesome because, I have long, luscious black hair, I've got the prettiest eye shadow in all the land, and I have a killer figure. My *beep* is quiet large, I can *bee* and *beep* and *beep* all night long. I have a *beep* named Kagura, and I make her *beep* all night long. Any questions?

All: *O.O*

Seshy: *kills Naraku* *shakes head slowly*

Inuyasha: *sorry about your lover bro

Seshy: SHE IS NOT MY LOVER!

G9: THAT was creepy….

LS7: you said it.

Ok, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh since that's over, why don't we do the pageant thing?

Kagome: OK!

*I snap my figures and a rack full of clothing appears* Choose anything you like, and go into a stall, put it on, and let LS7 do your make up. I'll prep the boys on what they have to do. G9, entertain the readers while we're gone.

G9: But-but..

*Everyone leaves*

G9: well, that sucks. Uhhhh, hi? CAN I ATLEAST HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!? *O.O*

``````2 hours later``````

*I come into room, snap my fingers, a stage appears, and a table for the judges appear with name cards on where they all will sit.* *the guys come and sit in their chairs, while the girls finish getting ready back stage*

G9: THAT TOOK LONG ENOUGH!?

Yea…. Sorry, Kikyo (blech) was being a prissy bitch.

G9: Ohhh, ok.

*G9 walks up onto the stage*

G9: Hello readers! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?

*crickets chirping in the background*

*LS7 walks backstage to make sure ppl get on stage at the right times*

*I walk up next to G9*

Ok! Well, since we need to get going…. *G9 turns on music*

*Kagome walks out first in a cute black dress*

Shippou: KAGOME!

*kagome giggles, and walks back off stage*

*Keade limps on, in an old purple and white Kimono*

Inuyasha: GET OFF THE STAGE YOU OLD HAG!

*Keade throws a shoe at Inuyasha's head, in the distance kagome yells sit, and Inuyasha falls over*

Ok, next!

*kikyo walks out in a slutty mini skirt, a VERY revealing top, and a grouchy face*

*Rin runs out from underneath the curtain*

Rin: GIVE ME MY CANDY BACK! *grabs candy from Kikyo's pocket*

Seshy: Did you steal that from her?

Kikyo: Yea, watcha gonna do bout it pretty boy?

*Seshy cuts Kikyo down, everyone in the room cheers* WOOHOO!

*G9 takes a review from the box, and reads it cause he's like that*

MisGelRcy says, and I quote,

Lol so funny! Ok, my dares!As a guy, I want Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sing Barbie girl together. I want Koga to wear one of those rosaries Inuyasha wears, and Inuyasha can sit Koga anytime he wants. Kagome can not sit Inuyasha at all for the chapter. FEEL FREE TO DO WHAT YOU WANT INUYASHA! Just don't kill anybody. I want Shippo to start calling Inuyasha daddy and Kagome mommy. I also want Kohaku to give Sango a hug, tell her he loves her, and is sorry for all's he's done. I get sad when Sango is close to having her brother back, then she loses him all over again.

(me) AWWWW! Same here buddy, same here. I like your idea! (btw, I liked all the ideas so far, yea that means you track rat)

OK! LETS GET THAT KAREOKE MACHINE OUT!

Inuyasha: No way in hell.

Seshy: I'll have to agree with my idiotic, half breed brother on this one. There. Is. No. Way. In. Hell.

*I snap my fingers, they both fall over*

Both: OK! OK! OK!

Now, *starts music, and tosses them both Microphones) SING!

S-Hi Barbie! I- Hi Ken! S- You Wanna Go For A Ride? I- Sure, Ken! S- Jump In! I- Ha Ha Ha Ha!

*they glare at each other, then at me*Inuyasha: I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

*looks like he's going to throw up*

Seshy: Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party

*Gives Inuyasha a beer, downs one himself*Inuyasha: I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

*twirls his hair around his middle finger while singing*

Inuyasha: I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky Inuyasha: You Can Touch, You Can Play You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

*Seshy dances a little while singing…*Seshy: Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh Inuyasha: Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party

*makes odd hand gestures*Inuyasha: You Can Touch, You Can Play You Can Say I'm Always Yours You Can Touch, You Can Play You Can Say I'm Always Yours Seshy: Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh Inuyasha- Oh, I'm Having So Much Fun! Seshy- Well, Barbie, We're Just Getting Started! Inuyasha- Oh, I Love You Ken!

*everyone is silent for about 5 seconds, then we all burst out laughing*

OMG! THAT WAS HILARIOUSE!!!

LS7: heheh

G9: no words can describe that…

Kagome: I GOT IT ON TAPE! *runs away from drunk Inuyasha and Seshy*

Kouga: NO FRICKIN WAY!

Inuyasha: I'll be gental!

*runs away from Inuyasha*

Woa, that sounded sexual…

*puts rosary on Kouga*

Kouga: NO!!!

Inuyasha: Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sitsit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sitsit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit

WOA! *takes Rosary off of Kouga, heals him up*

Kouga: IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Inuyasha: NO YOU WONT! *hides behind Kagome, they circle around Kagome until she says sit, and Kouga runs away*

Kouga: I HATE THAT WORD!

I counted 1464 sits… that's A LOT!

G9: Yea…. You can say that again!

LS7: WOW all I can say is WOW

Rin: We should get into high gear…. We still have lots of dares!

CRAP! OK! Uhhh! Kagome you can't say sit the rest of the chappie. Inuyasha *gulp* no killing.

Inuyasha: YES! *runs at Shippou* *Shippou retreats*

Kagome: INUYASHA YOU INSESITIVE BEEF HEAD! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

*I call after them* SHIPPOU! YOU HAVE TO CALL 'EM MOMMY AND DADY NOW!

Shippou: *in the distance* DON'T KILL ME UHHH DADDY! MOMMY HELP! AHHH!

Inuyasha: IM GOING TO TORCH YOUR ASS! GET YOUR PUNY BUTT OVER HERE!

Kagome: DAMMIT INUYASHA!

G9: Ok……. Odd…

Miroku: HEY I NEVER GOT TO SEE SANGO!

*Sango comes out In a sexy red dress*

Miroku: BARE MY- *gets slapped*

Sango: really, do you ever change!?

LS7: NOPE!

Kohaku: I'm sorry sister! *hugs Sango*

Sango: *hugs back, tears streaming down her face* Oh Kohaku!

Kohaku: Can you ever forgive me?

Sango: No.

*everyone's silent*

LS7: BUT-

Sango: Yea, I forgave you long ago, It's not your fault. I love you brother.

LS7: IM READING ANOTHER ONE!

Go ahead.

LS7: This one's from geassuser9

G9: OMG! This isabou to get crazy!

LS7: *reads*

hehe i bet inuyasha and the others hate me so much now... oh well time for more dares! i should spice it up this time... oh i know! i dare inuyasha 2 eat 500 bags of sugar! then for sesshomaru 2 act like miroku and lecture the girls! then for miroku 2 become gay for the rest of the chapter! also for everyone 2 listen 2 me fav person...(and sweetpea i'm more obbesed with him then u are...)Vic Mignoga! then for sweetpea 2 be on crack for the rest of the chapter! finally... oh man u guys are gonna hate me for this... all the guys have 2 face their worst nightmare infront of everyone! that is all...

I LOVE VIC MORRRREEEE!

G9: NUH UHHHH!

YES HUUUUH!

G9: NOPE!

YES!

LS9: SHUT IT!

Inuyasha: What's sugar?

Here, have some!

Inuyasha: *takes a bag* YUM! IT'S SO SWEET!

Well, here, *gives 5000 bags of sugar*

Inuyasha: YES! Can I eat it with Ninja noodles?

LS7: EWWW!

G9: Yuck, hey, can I try it to?

*G9 and Inuyasha eat 5000 bags of sugar each, with ramen*

Inuyasha: I ffell drunchz….

G9: STARS! PRETTY STARS!

Ok…

LS7: HAHAHAHH! *rofl*

What should I make you lecture bout Seshy…….

Seshy: Oh dear heavens..

LS7: what was that??

Seshy: DON'T JUDGE ME!!!

Ok, ok, ok! Here… hehe *whispers in ear*

Seshy: Gad dammit!

Dawg: heyyyy im here for the lecture!!!

G9: Who the hell are you?

Dawg: I heard there was a-

NOONE CARES! GO AWAY!

LS7: harsh...

Dawg: NOT COOL! NOT COOL MAN!

I'M A GIRL!

*Slaps Dawg*

Dawg: YOUR SO PHYSICAL!

Grrr

Dawg: BYE!

OK, Seshy, go on...

Seshy: Sex. Sex is a fu-

Ok.... Akward..... uhhh Seshy?

Seshy: Yea?

SIT!

Seshy: Uhg!

INuyasha: neener neener neener!

SHUT IT INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Grrrrr

And now, since Im about to be high, I turn the riens over to G9 an LS7.... AND EGIRL!

Egirl: nice to be here, please don't hurt yourself...

G9: awwww cmon, what could happen?

*i get close to his ear* *wisper* Alot can happen, lots and lots of.... stuff

*Getts high on coka cola!*

YAY! AND IM GOING TO SING A SONG! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO-

*sango hits me over the head w/ her weapon (idk how 2 spell it)*

Pretty starzzzzz

G9: One down..... 2 to go!

Egirl: WAIT WHAT!?

G9: Just joking!

LS7: Good, cause if not, I's beat your ass....

G9: And that would help you howww?

LS7: *evil laugh* kukukuk

Im all fuzzy inside!

here, liten to this!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	7. Now where were we? OH YEA!

OK! This is long overdue… sue me (not really, please don't…) Anyway… I'm your hostess Sweetpea, and this is my Truth Or Dare Inuyasha edition!

Inuyasha: Why's the crazed human talking like an actual host now…..?

INUYASHA!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: NNNNGGGG!

DON'T CALL ME OLD… OR A HAG!

Kagome: Hun… I thought we already talked about this….

Inuyasha: Doesn't mean you have to sit me…

Kagome: I can sit yo-

Inuyahsa: NNG! Again? *muffled*

Kagome: OH! Sorry hun!

When'd you start saying hun….?

Kagome: *blushing* Uhhhh…. After uhhhh

Inuyasha: *blushing* Cmon Kagome, we don't need to answer her crap!

Sango: Hey kaggs!

SIT INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Haha your not Kagome!

*snaps fingers*

Inuyasha: NNNG!

Sango: Do I wanna know…?

Kagome: No… not really….

ANYWAY! Lets get on with the dares!

Sango: I'll read this one.. Oh Miroku wanted me to tell you guys that he and the rest of the gang are going to be late…

Grrr… Just read it….

Sango: *sweat dropps* OK! This one's from Trackrat ,

omg.. i love this story! Barbie girl was perfect!! Ok.. 3 words... KikyoKillingContestBest 3 words in the world. Whoever can kill her the slowest, most painfully, and most creatively wins 1,0,0 pounds of candy. THEN, the group has to play Spin the Bottle. hehehe, love this!

OMG! I LOVE YOU!

Sango: We need to find her though…

Kagome: How bout who ever can find her first gets extra candy!

I love how your brain works Kaggs

Kagome: Why thank you!

Inuyasha: Don't I get a say in this?

All: NO!

Kagome: What. Do. You. MEAN!?

Inuyasha: OH! NO!

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Way to show the puppy who's boss Kaggs

Inuyasha: I wanted to suggest we have make her into a piñata…

Kagome: OH INUYASHA! I'm SOOOO SORRY! *hugs Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: HMMMFT…

Sango: FOUND HER!

All: O.O

Kikyo: LET GO OF ME BITCH!

HEY YOU CAN'T CALL HER A BITCH!

Miroku: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO MY WOMAN! *torchers Kikyo to death…. In ways I'm not able to discribe due to rateing*

Sango: Woah….

I think I know who won..

Inuyasha: Wow… and that wrangled mess is supposed to be Kikyo?

Kagome: Yea… I know isn't it great!?

Inuyasha: Actually… yea… yea it is…

Miroku: where's my candy?

Here *hands u ur candy, and gives Sango hers*

Miroku: I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY FOR A HUG! CANDY FOR A HUG!

Sango: Oh god… be right back… YOU LECHER! COME BACK HERE! *chases Miroku*

Inuyasha: That pervert… he's never going to change is he?

Kagome: nope… sad huh?

Actually… it's fricken hilarious! Well… except for Sango… lol

Kagome: can I read the next one?

Sure! Go right ahead Kaggs!

Kagome: BlackRose159 wrote…

i feel evil so my dare is for kagome to wear a rosary and inuyasha can sit her when ever he wants and for all the guys to sing single ladies by beyonce and all the girls kill kikyou, painfully and slowly.

Kagome: AHHH! NO! HELL NO!

Inuyasha: Don't worry, I'll be gental.

Kagome: *sigh* I guess I can trust you…

OK! KAGOME! *snaps fingers*

Inuyasha: SIT SIT SIT SIT! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?

Kagome: OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI!

Inuyasha: GRR! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! SIT! SIT! SIT!OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI!

Kagome: HERE HAVE THIS! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI!

Inuyasha: So… Dizzy… Ughh *faints*

Kagome: HA! Oh god… INUYASHA! *nurses back to health*

Inuyasha: OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI!

Kagome: YOU BAKA! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI! OWSWARI!

Ok… enough of that… *takes necklace off of Kaggs*

Kagome: YAY!

Inuyasha: Sleepy…

To bad…. *gathers Seshy, Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, Kohaku, Kouga, and Shippou* TIME TO SING! *snapps fingers before anyone rejects*

Inuyasha: All the single ladies, all the single ladies

Seshy: All the single ladies, all the single ladies

Kouga: All the single ladies, all the single ladies

Naraku: All the single ladiesInuyasha: Now put your hands up

Kouga: Up in the club, we just broke up

Kohaku: I'm doing my own little thing

Seshy: Decided to dip and now you wanna trip

Inuyasha: Cause another brother noticed meKouga: *touches his stomach and chest areas* I'm up on him, he up on me

Seshy: *wags pointer finger* Don't pay him any attention

Inuyasha: *wipes eyes* Just cried my tears, for three good years

Miroku: *shakes head and brings hands into chest* Ya can't be mad at meKohaku: *add emphasis w/ hands* Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

Naraku: *pumps fists into air* If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Kouga: *shakes hips* Don't be mad once you see that he want it

Shippou: *rolls head* If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Seshy: *sways* Oh, oh, ohInuyasha: *pretends to apply lip gloss* I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Miroku: *rests hands on hips and shrugs shoulders* Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans

Kouga: *jump up, then goes down and comes back up again* Acting up, drink in my cup

Inuyasha: *ruffles hair* I can care less what you thinkNaraku: *dance's like Brittany spears* I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

Shippou: *lights Naraku on fire* Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn

Kohaku: *kills Naraku* What it really feels like to miss meMiroku: *sways hips and moves arms out* Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

All: O.O

That…. Was… *laughs till sides hurt*

All: *laughing*

*wipes a tear from my eye* Oy… that was EPIC! THAN YOU FOR YOUR AWSOME DARE! Lol

Seshy: I'll read this one…..

All: O.O

Seshy: WHAT!?

Sango: Well… you usually sulk in the corner or something…

Seshy: I DON'T SULK! IT'S CALLED NOT WANTING TO BE PART OF THIS AND I JUST FEEL LIKE IT OK!? The next one's from-

Inuyasha: SESHY HAZ FEEEEELING!

Seshy: *grabs inu by ears*

Inuyasha: AAAARGGHHH!

*snaps fingers, Seshy falls on face* READ!

Seshy: O- Ok! The next one's from Lady Izumi 101,

dAMN GIRL! This is so funny! Ok dare time!Sesshoumaru ; has to hit on Kagome and be a pervInuyasha ; has to get a truck and run over kikyou 5 timesKagome ; has to bare Sesshys puppy :DSango ; has to be a perv to MirokuMiroku ; has to turn gay with jackoutsu (spell?)Koga ; has to fall in love with a lamplamp ; has to reject Kogaand finaly sweetpea ; has to do crack and get drunk and please ac I be a guest star!!? PLZ :p Im begging!Also I am writing an Inuyasha dare thing too and I need more dares! HELP ME PLZZ I will let you be a guest star!

Haha, ok this brings me to my next subject I wanna address! IF YOU WANT TO BE IN MY FICS TELL ME ON PM AND GIVE SOME TYPE OF PERSONALITY DISCRPTION OR SOMETHING AND I WILL FIT YOU IN AT ONE POINT!

Inuyasha: OH NO! NOT MORE CRAZY FAN GIRLS!

Oh yes… yes Inuyasha more fan girls… just… like…. ME!

Inuyasha: AHHHH!

Anyway, run Kikyo over please..

Inuyasha: She's a wrangled mess..

Good point…. *puts sparkles on her mess* Now she's a sparkly wrangled mess *smiles*

Inuyasha: *looks at me weird…* Ok….. *runs over sparkly remains*

SESHY!!!! BE A PERV! YAY! *snaps fingers*

Seshy: *Walks up to Kagome, grabbs her butt and starts kissing her everywhere*

I SAID PERV NOT RAPE! *snapps fingures*

Inuyasha: *Pounces on Seshy, starts punching him*

*Finger snap, both end up on floor face first* You Ok Kaggs?

Kagome: O.O I think so…

Ok good *reads dare again* ok.… lets see hw this one goes… *snaps fingers*

Sango: hey Miroku… *bats eyelashes*

Miroku: Y-yesssss…

Sango: *touches his butt*

Miroku: *sweats and is uncomfortable*

Sango: *pulls on his robes, kisses his chest*

Miroku: Uhhhh Sweetpea? Is she ok… *stammers btw*

Sango: *kisses Miroku on the lips* let's go to my room and play…

Miroku: Uhhh

OK! Fun while it lasted, Sango would kill me if I let it go any further so… *snaps fingers and Sango faints*

Miroku: Sango! *catches her*

She'll be ok, don't worry…

Miroku: Ok… *lays Sango's head in his lap while sitting down*

All: AWWWW!

Miroku: *glares* *looks down at Sango, face softens and he smiles down on her*

*silent awwws* lol *snaps fingers*

Kouga: I love- *sees lamp* THIS LAMP! With It's beautiful craftsmanship, it's the perfect mate! Sorry Kagome!

Lamp:…..

Kouga: What's that? You hate me!?

Lamp:…….

Kouga: *cries* WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!?

Lamp:……………..

Kouga: WHY CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU!? *leans in for a kiss, invisible arms push him away*

Lamp:…………….

Kouga: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*snaps fingers* Ok, Kouga, get over it

Kouga: what! Where am I!?

Lamp: You know what!? I HATE YOU! WHY'D I GIVE UP A GOOD PAYING JOB FOR THIS!? I'M GOING BACK TO VEGAS!!! *leaves*

All: O.O

Inuyasha: Do lamps usually do that in your time Kagome?

Kagome: Uhhh… not that I know of…

Hehe *snaps fingers*

Miroku: JUCOSTU!!! I LOVE YOU! *kisses J*

J: Your almost better than that flesh mound of dog meant sexyness Inuyasha! *kisses*

Sango: *draggs Miroku away*

Miroku: *becomes Un-gay on his own…. (sango helped…)*

OK! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!


	8. CRAZYNESS AND OTHER MADNESS!

HEY! I'm back… *smiles*

Inuyasha: god when is it gonna end!?

WHEN I WANT TO SHUT UP! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TODAY….. IT'S FRICKIN ONE IN THE DAMNNED MORNING AND I'M FRUCKIN STRESSED!

Inuyasha: *hides behind Kagome* Don't hurt me!

Kagome: You ok?

Yea… I'll be fine, anyway… on with the dares please? (btw if you want to be a co-star in one or a few of the chappies, plz PM me and send a personality discrption so I don't offend anyone… lol also no sexual dares… kissing is ok)

Kagome: I want to read this one..

Wait where's everyone?

Kagome: Not sure..

AGAIN!? Grrrrrr…

Kagome: OK… I'll read the dare… this one's from demongirl2698,

your totaly right hannah montannah is really really evil she sucks oh yea i dare inuyasha and kouga to sneek up on bankoutsu while hes sleeping and to steal banryu and untie his braid and turn him into a three year old and do what ever he says for a hour then be evil babysitters

Heeheee

Inuyasha: AHH! NO MORE STUPID HM! SHE SCARES ME!

Kagome: So… demons that could KILL you don't scare you… but HM does?

Inuyasha: THAT GIRL…. THING IS EVIL!

Anyway… I agree with Inuyasha… but we have a dare to do! *snapps Kouga and Bankoutsu to the scene*

Kouga and Inuyasha: *fight's over who's going to steal it*

JUST DO IT ALREADY!

Bankoutsu: *wakes up* HEY! WHERE AM I!? I'M A DAMNED WAR GOD! YOU ALL SHALL DIE!

One, your not a war god… and two… MESS WITH ANYONE HERE AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!

B:uhhhh *hands Inuyasha and Kouga sword, takes own braid out* THERE! HAPPY?

Yes! *starts petting B's long, black, lucouse hair*

B: *purrs*

Everyone: O.O

Kagome: Ok… so he purrs? Weird…

Kouga: Not. At. All.

*snaps fingers and B becomes a 5 year old cutie pie!* awww! *snuggles*

B: Help- me- I'm smothering!

*hugs tighter*

B: aeeehhh

*lets go*

B: *breathes*

Kouga and Inuyasha: *plays with him like he's a cat… meaning Inu does the stuff he does with Buyo and Kouga plays with cat toys*

Anyway… next dare?

Rin: CAN I DO IT!?

Where'd you come from?

Rin: Oh, the others sent me…. Apperantly Miroku did something to Sango and Seshy has to hold Sango back so she doesn't kill him…. So it might be a while…

What'd he do?

Rin: Not entirely sure… Daddy (Seshy) just said something bout I'm to young to understand… what ever that means..

Inuyasha: *muters* That lech

Kagome: *shakes head slowly, sweat drops*

*sweat drop* You can read it little Rin, of course *smile*

Rin: OK! Uhhhh- this is from KagomeYasha ,

have kagome and inu drink a truth serum and addmit they are mates and that kagome is going to have triplets!cuz they mated while you were updating!!i know what u said but this isnt them having sex.

Kagome: WE DID NOT!

Inuyasha: Yea, why would I want to do that with her!?

Kagome: I-nu-ya-sha!? *slaps* SIT! SIT! OSWARI! SIT! WHY DO I EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU ANY MORE YOU JERK!

Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Kagome: SHUT UP YOU JERK!

Inuyasha: WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? DAMNNIT!

Kagome: *fumes in difrent part of room*

Inuyasha, your hopeless, go say sorry!

Inuyasha: But… I DID NOTHING WRONG!

Nevermind, leave her alone.

Kouga: WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME! GOD I SWEAR I LEAVE FOR ONE MIN AND YOU MAKE HER CRY!

Inuyasha: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Shippou: BAKA!

When did you get here?

Shippou: it started getting ugly with Mir and San so I left…

Oh.. *snaps fingers*

Kagome: Wow, how's she know? Yea, we did it…. And I'm having triplets!

Inuyasha: 3!!!??? OH GOD!

Kagome: YOU HATE ME! YOU ASS!

Inuyasha: No… I love you and only you Kagome…. I may be stupid when it comes to love kind of stuff… but you gotta believe I do love you *kisses kaggs lightly on lips*

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha! *crys tears of joy*

Inuyasha: WHY ARE YOU CRYING NOW!!??

Kagome: I'm just *sniffle* so happy! *hugs Inu*

AWWW! SO SWEET! ^-^

Shippou/Rin: FINALLY!

Shippou: can I read the next one?

Sure *is still watching Inuyahsa and Kagome flirt*

Shippou: This one's from inukai44,

*snickers*

Shippou: I love that guy! He's a peter pan fan, AND he has some good music….

Yea… he would've been better off w/o the sugeries though… he looked so much better before he became white… sorry Ima fan… no making fun of him in this fic (I think he was framed, and no im not sayin your makin fun of him lol) R.I.P MJ! (he's kinda creepy though.. And I don't like the dragged outness of his death) anyway… backto topic…. (I have to rant once in a while… it's good for your soul :P)

Shippou: *walks into closet w/ MJ (he's alive in this fic)

OK! Next dare? Any readers? Anyone?

Kouga: *jumps up and down, raising hand*

No? OK I'LL READ IT! *sighs*

Kouga: DID YOU NOT SEE ME RAISING MY HAND!?

Uhhhh what?

Kouga: Nevermind…

Ok…. This one's from inuyasha princess,

kagome should get drunk and flirt with inuyasha then pulls koga into a beadroom and make-out

Kouga: ALL RIGHT!

Uhhg, ok I'll do it for the sake of my fans…

Kagome: NO!

Inuyasha: NOOOOO! Grrr.. I'll KILL YOU KOUGA! *runs after him*

Kouga: YEA! IF YOU CAN CATCH UP!!! *runs as fast as he can*

GET BACK HERE! *snaps them back* *gives Kagome alcohol, wipes Inuyasha's memory* Ok, get to it…

Kagome: *flirts with Inuyasha*

Koga: CMON ALREADY!!!

Inuyasha: *gives confused look*

Kagome: *slurred* Cmon Koga…… *pulls him into a room and makes out*

Inuyasha: *lowers ears and whines like the puppy he is*

Awww *tears up* that's enough…. *everything goes back to normal…. Wipes kagome and Inuyasha's memory*

Kagome: What were we just…

Inuyasha: *suddenly thinking he wants to tell Kaggs how much he loves her*

Kagome: Uhhhh

Inuyasha: *stares at Kagome* No clue *snapps out of it*

Kagome: Ok…. ANYWAY….

NEXT DARE!!!!!!! MIROKU!!!??? YOU THERE!??

Miroku: Now I am… grrrr

GOOD! NOW READ!!

Miroku: *strained* This one's from KingofDevils2008 ,

konnichiwa! mi gots dares galore!Inuyasha: admitts that he wants Kag 4 a mateKagome: give her a truth potion and lots of vodka (sepical beer) and lock her in a room with InuYashaMiroku: give lots of beer and turn him gay, then loc him in a room full of guys from InuYasha and CardCaptors (i'll help u w/ da charactersSango: turn her in2 a lez and loc her w/Inu, Kag, Mir, J, Ban, Kog, Shi, Rin, and SessRin: admitt ur feelings 4 Shippou + hav a date w/ himI'm super obsessed w/ InuYasha and CardCaptors!P.S.I'm crazier/randomer/eviler then u'll eva b!

OK! I'll do the Miroku and Sango dares when you inform me bout card captors!

Inuyasha: Why don't you just look them up?

SHHH! BE QUIET!

Inuyasha: What? OH! I see…. Your trying to get out of some dares….

NOOOOO! Not true… can we just get on with it! *snaps fingers truth potion and Vadka arrive* Ok… Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: K-kagome… *turns toward her* I- uhhhh

Kagome: What is it?

Inuyasha: I want you to…. *quietly* be my mate..

Kagome: What? Sorry, didn't get the last part.

Inuyasha: I want you to…. *quietly* be my mate..

CAN YOU BE ANY QUIETER! JUST TELL HER DAMMIT!

Inuyasha: FINE! GRR! KAGOME I WANT YOU TO BE MY MATE!!!!!!

Kagome: O.O

All: O.O

Kagome: YES! *kisses Inuyasha, drinks potion and vodka*

Inuyasha: Uhh Kagome?

Kagome: *slurred* Lets go Inuyasha! *takes Inu's hand and leads him toward a random room, and closes door behind them*

Ok… *locks door*

*noises are heard from the room*

All: O.O

Ok……. *puts sound proof dome over room*

Shippou: WHAT'S THE NEXT DARE!!!??

Uhh… *reads again* RIN!!!!!

Rin: *runs up to me* yea?

*wispers in Shippou's ear, he starts sweating*

Shippou: Uhhh…. Rin?

*rin turns toward him*

Rin: Oh, hi Shippou! How are you?

Shippou: Good…. And you?

Rin: GREAT!

Shippou: That's g-good… Uhhh I have to tell you something…

Rin: Ok!

Shippou: *loosens shirt around neck nervously* Uhh… E-ever since I saw you…. I really really like you… a lot…

Rin: AWW! SHIPPOU! *kisses Shippou*

Shippou: O.O *hugs Rin*

AWW! NOW TO GO ON A DATE!!! *sends them off*

OK! Next dare….?

Sango: I'll read it… this is from inukai44,

this also for my first dare all the guys has to sing baby got back :D

YES!

Guys: NO!

WHY NOT!!!??

Guys: *act normaly, wistling ect.*

*snaps fingures*

Inuyasha: *acts like a priss* Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her is so big. *scoff* She looks like,one of those rap guys' girlfriends.

Seshy: *acts kinda prissy* But, you know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*They only talk to her, because,she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?

Inuyasha: *spreads arms apart* I mean, her butt, is just so big.

Seshy: I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,out there, I mean - gross. Look!

Inuyasha: She's just so ... black!

Miroku: *motions to himself* I like big butts and I can not lieYou other brothers can't denyThat when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waistAnd a round thing in your face

Inuyasha: *Michiel Jackson crotch thing at "sprung"* You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough'Cause you notice that butt was stuffedDeep in the jeans she's wearingI'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Seshy: Oh baby, I wanna get with you*pretends he has a camera*And take your picture*shakes head* My homeboys tried to warn meBut that butt you got makes me so hornyOoh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin

Kouga: You say you wanna get in my Benz?Well, use me, use me'Cause you ain't that average groupieI've seen them dancin'To hell with romancin'*wipes sweat off brow* She's sweat, wet,Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

Naraku: *opens and then throws pretend magizine away* I'm tired of magazinesSayin' flat butts are the thingTake the average black man and ask him thatShe gotta pack much back

Miroku: So, fellas!

All:*pumps fists in air* (Yeah!)

Miroku: Fellas!

All:*pumps fists in air* (Yeah!)

Inuyasha: Has your girlfriend got the butt?

All: *pumps fists in air* (Hell yeah!)

Naraku: Tell 'em to shake it!

All: *pumps fists in air* (Shake it!)

Naraku: Shake it!

All:*pumps fists in air* (Shake it!)

Miroku: *shakes butt* Shake that healthy butt!

Inuyasha: *gets in front of Miroku* Baby got back!

Everyone: O.O *bursts out laughing*

OH GODZ!!! Lol

Kagome: That was classic! AND I got it on tape! WOOHOO! Hahahaha

Shippou: YAY! Kagome…. What does horny mean?

Kagome: O.O You're not supposed to be here Shippou, What about your date!?

Shippou: Rin got tierd of chucky cheeses, and fell asleep, I carried her here and put her to bed.

AWWW! *hugs Shippou* Your soooo cute!!!

Shippou: Can't *gasp* Breath *gasp*

OH! SORRY!

Shippou: *catches breath* It's ok! *smiles* Can we go on to the next dare?

YEA! This one's from one of my bffz on fan fiction! Geassuser9!

inuyasha and the others really hate em don't they? wait don't answer thta question XD anywya heres the dares!sweetpea i dare you 2 make out wiht anyone here

sango i dare you 2 turn demonic on miroku and beta the ** outa himinuyasha i dare you 2 hump a treekagome i dare you 2 grope narakushippo i dare you 2 um.... i got nothing... oh wait! i dare you 2 go eat lots of candy and eats inuyashas hair!koga i dare you 2 confess your love for kaede!sesshomaru i dare you 2 do beat it and the moonwalk and sing it!(in dedication 2 mj. rests in peace)miroku i dare you 2 go to ayame(i think thats her name) and ask her to bear your childrenthta is all for now!

HAHAH! Lol Your great! :P OK! LETS GET STARTED!!!!

Inuyasha: YES! WE DO!!!!

Shippou: I don-

Inuyasha: SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL-

Shippou: KAGOME! INUYASHA"S THREATENING ME!!!

Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!

Inuyasha: UUUGHH!

OK… Shippou, here, *gives him LOTS OF CANDY*

Shippou: YUM!!! *eats all* OOOH! COTTON CANDY! *looks at Inuyasha's hair*

Inuyasha: OOOOOOH NO! Your not getting MY hair!!! *runs*

Shippou: NOOO! COME BACK COTTON CANDY HEAD!!!

Inuyasha: GAAAHHH! *head gets bitten by Shippou* GET OFF OF ME RUNT!

Shippou: NOPH!

Inuyasha: *stands there* Get. Off.

Shippou: NOOOOOPH!

Inuyasha: *hits Shippou over the head HARD*

Kagome: SIT!

Shippou: GAAHHH! *lets go*

Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!???

Kagome: He came off didn't he?

Inuyasha: Humpht!

Miroku: *Goes up to Ayami* Will you bare my child?

Ayami: Uhhhhh

Koga: YOU PERVERT!

Ayami: YOU CARE!!! YAY!

Koga: Don't get carried away, I like you as a friend, and this pervert is with Sango.

Ayami: Oh…

Koga: HEY! You ok?

Ayami: yep!

Koga: ok….

Heheh *snaps fingers and Keade pops up*

Koga: I LOVE YOU KEADE!!!

Keade: Uhh…. Kagome, ye friend is being weird… I think ye lad is on something…

Kagome: Yea…

Ayami: I SEE! YOU'D RATHER HAVE AN OLD HAG HUMAN THAN ME!!!

Koga: NO! IT WAS THE DARE!!

Ayami: YOU IDIOT!*smacks Koga*

YOU GO GIRL!

Kagome: *sweat drops* *randomly gropes Naraku*

Naraku: Kukukuku Inuyasha…. Your girlfriend likes me!

Inuyasha: WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAGOME!!??

Kagome: It's just so cushy! EMO BUTTS YAY!

Inuyasha: What am I going to do with you!?

Kagome: feed me and never leave me?

Inuyasha: uhhhh

Kagome: *realizes what she's doing* Uhhhh AHHH! WTF!??

Inuyasha: Yea….

TIME FOR SESHY! (R.I.P MJ!!!) *Poofs Seshy into a red jumpsuit*

Seshy: *does random MJ dance steps through out it* (there are 2 many to name :P)

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat ItNo One Wants To Be DefeatedShowin' How Funky Strong Is Your FighterIt Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or RightJust Beat It, Beat ItJust Beat It, Beat ItJust Beat It, Beat ItJust Beat It, Beat ItThey're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You CanDon't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A ManYou Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You CanSo Beat It, Just Beat ItYou Have To Show Them That You're Really Not ScaredYou're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or DareThey'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,Then They'll Tell You It's FairSo Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

YAY! *claps*

Everyone: *claps*

Inuyasha: THAT WAS GREAT!

Everyone: O.O

Seshy: Uhhh….?

Inuyasha: *humping a tree*

Kagome: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??

Inuyasha: Uhhh… *still humping a tree*

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT!

Hhaha can't leave him alone for a second can we?

Inuyasha: It was one of the dares… ouch *rubs head*

Kagome: OH! I'm sorry! *rubs behind ears*

Inuyasha: *does the foot thing puppies do* OOOOH YEAA!

Haha lol :P anyway… *snaps fingers*

Sango: *turns into a dog demon w/ brown ears and a black kimono like Inuyasha's*

Sango: MIROKUUUU! YOU DAMNNED LETCH!!!

Miroku: OH GOD!! AHHH! *runs* LET'S TALK THIS OVER!!!

Sang: NO!!!

*can hear very… painful sounds and then Sango comes back as a human*

What did you do?

Sango: Hehe, nothing….

Yea….. Anyway…. Ok now I have to uhh kiss someone….. I pick…. *does eini minne miney moe* AND THE WINNER IS!!!! Oh wow… Miroku….. O.o

Miroku: W-what's wrong with me!!??

NOTHING!!!! *kisses him* oi, I hope my boyfriend doesn't mindI just kissed a random anime character…. OH WELL! NEXT DARES!!!!!

Rin: THIS ONE'S FROM AURORA-LUVZ-INUYASHA!!!

Shippou: Why are you yelling Rin?

Rin: INUYASHA GAVE ME CANDY!!!

Shippou: Oh….

Inuyasha: I had extra, and she asked…

Shippou: Oh….

Rin: I HAVE EXTRA, HERE SHIPPOU!

Shippou: YAY!!!

Ok…..

Miroku: I'll read the rest….

DON'T THINK I DIDN'T FORGET YOU TOUCHING MY ASS! YOU PERV! *punches him through the roof* I just got distracted by a random kid-fluff moment

Shippou: I'M NOT A KID! I'M A MAN!!!

Sure…

Sango: Just give it to me…. *reads*

hey yalls! ive got some dares! :D XD ok um... oh crap! i forgot wat they were! :( wait... I REMEMBER NOW!! :D ok inuyasha has to snort pixie stixs (like crack) no matter how much it burns, for the rest of the chappie! then kaggs has top go around and slap people and at the end of the chappie she has to be arrested for violating the slapping law (srry kaggs i luv u i really do its just i thought it would be hilarious!)then sesshy has to play 7 minutes in heaven with sweetpea and every time he says something about her being a human (anytime in the chappie) he gets shocked! :D TAKE THAT FLUFFY! :P Shippou has to burn Kouga's hair off with his fox fire and Rin gets to poke sweetpea the rest of the chappie (exept when they play 7 minutes in heaven) ok thats it! :D sweetpea i need to talk to u about co starring in fanfics! -Aurora Luna PS. dont ask me wat im on...I DONT KNOW!:D XD ROFL! :P

Inuyasha: *snorts pixi sticks* OH GODDDD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF!?

Kagome: Better you not know…

Inuyasha: I'M NOT DOING THAT!!!!

.ARE.

Inuyasha: And how are you gonna make me?

LOVELYSINNER!!!! Can you come out here please?

LS: Hey, whatcha need?

Inuyasha wont do his dare…

LS7: Ohhh, ok…. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yea?

LS7: If you don't do your dare I'll tell everyone evey embarrassing thing you've done since you were 4.

Inuyasha: You're not that old! And you're a human!

LS7: *creeply* Don't under estimate my power…

Inuyasha: *shivers* Proove it…

LS7: Ok, On your 6th birthday, you ate the whole dinner by yourself and afterwards-

Inuyasha: OK OK OK!!! *sniffs pixi sticks like a good little Inu*

THANKS!

LS7: No problem!

OK! NEXT THING!!!

Kagome: *slaps Miroku, goes around random ly slaping people, stops at me*

You better rethink that one sister.

Kagome: *moves on and keeps slapping people*

Good Girl. YES! THANKYOU…. I mean…. uhhhh…. I accept.

Seshy: I DON'T! I'm not kissing a damn human! *gets shocked* grrr

To bad… it was a dare, get over it. *drags Seshy into room* *kissy sounds are heard, followed by a crash, some muttering, and someone (Seshy) getting shocked*

Everyone: O.O

Kagome: *slaps herself, then Sango*

*both come out of room, me smiling, Seshy with a few good bruises and lipstick on both of his cheeks*

Seshy: *runs to bathroom* STUPID HUMAN! *gets shocked* EAAAH!

Haha, forgot to mention it gets stronger every time… *is evil* yes! *thumbs up* anyway….

Shippou: *fox fires Kouga's hair*

Kouga: AHHH! MY HAIR! GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT I'LL EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST!!!

Kagome: *slaps Kouga*

Kouga: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Kagome: *slaps Kouga again* for scaring Shippou, and because of the dare

Kouga: Oh….

Kagome: *slaps him again*

Kouga: STOP THAT!

Kagome: *slaps Kouga*

Kouga: *sweat drops*

Kagome: *sweat drops, smiles and slaps him again*

Kouga: *moves*

Rin: *pokes Sweetpea*

This is oddly O.K with me….

Rin: *keeps randomly poking Sweetpea*

I'd blow up at you if you weren't a little kid…

Rin: *pokes* Sorry…

It's fine… next dare (before I get annoyed at the random poking)

Trakrat says,

rofl. I dare Kikyo and Kagome to have a western shoot-out, with olde western comments and everything. (IE, Kagome always wins!)

GRAT DARE! Uhhhh… but who said that?

Deep man's voice: ME!

Uhhhh… that doesn't help….

*Ring Ring RING!* *picks up phone*

Yea, uhhhh, ok, really? Oh, ok bye. *hangs up*

Kagome: *slaps Inuyasha* Who was that?

My boss, she said we got a bigger budget and they added an annoucer… creepy one that he is…

Announcer: HEY!

You will be A ok?

A: FINE!

Kagome and Kikyo: Ok……. Lets just get this over with, hey stop saying what I say, YOU DID IT AGAIN!

Kagome: This town isn't big enough for the both of us.

Kikyo: I reccon.

Kagome: I run these here parts, and you're going down, three steps, turn around and shoot got it?

Kikyo: I reccon.

Kagome: Is that all you know?

Kikyo: I don't come from your time kagome…. I reccon.

Kagome: Ok…. Anyway, *counts* One.

Two.

Three. *turns around and shoots, realizing Kikyo didn't even move, but she's dead now anyway*

Inuyasha: Don't know why I ever dated that idiot…

Kagome: That's why you have me! *slaps Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? *sniffs another pixi stick* My nose is already numb, do I need to add to it now?

Kagome: Sorry, Dare, remember?

Inuyasha: Grrrr… yea…

RadiationGhoul says,

NOT READY!!!

RadiationGhoul says,

WE AAAREN'T READY DAMNIT!

RadiationGhoul says,

STOP IT! *shoots random gun into air*

Inuyasha: Who gave the psyco a weapon?

A: Me…

Inuyasha: You're really new to this aren't you?

A: Yes… RadiationGhoul says,

forget whatever i said last. i has a better idea (maybe). idk if anyone else has said this, but my dare is that Seshy has to dye his hair and boa-thingy bright pastel (neon is good too) colors (like pink. O.o) AND trade outfits with Kagome. *laughs evilly*

HEY! AWESOME DARE WOOHOO!

Seshy: DAMN HUMAN *gets shocked* YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!!!

Oh really? Should I unleash Lovelysinner on you aswell?

Seshy: *goes pale*

I thought so… get dying!

Seshy: *dyes it bright pink, trades costumes with Kagome*

Kagome: *slapps Seshy* I LIKE THIS!IT'S COMFY!

Seshy: Uhhhh YOU WILL NOT MAKE A MOCKERY OF THE LORD OF THE EAST!

Is it east?

Seshy: Actually…. Y-yea… I think… *ponders*

*sweat drops* Next?

LovelySinner7 says,

Hi! Haha! u r a genius! But a dare I have is 4 Shessy, Inuyasha, and Naraku to stay in a haunted house and see why its haunted.(Think of Ghost Hunters) And Shessy is really scared! Hehe! As 4 the ladies, they watch whats happening and post it on youtube!

Hahah thanks, your dares are genius! Anyway, *sends them off* We will get their footage at the end of the chappie, or in the next one!

Lady Izumi 101 says,

Aw man dude the chapter was total kick **! so yea umm Ill tell u bout my self later (well Imma random chick just like you! so Imma be like u if u put me on da story!) Ok so dares :DKagome; turn into a deadly beautiful Inu Youkai and beat the crap out of lord fluffy wuffy kins when he hits on uFluffy; get drunk with Inu and Miroku and turn into an elmo loverInu; straped to a chair and if forsed to wach Hanna Montanna for 5 hours (or less if u want)Koga; cut off his wonderful fake hair and give it to Ayame who will cherish it 4 everJak; has to not be gay and hit on Sangoand finaly Sweatpea has to get drunk and turn into a demon and beat the living crap out of any who will rebel agenst your will BYEZ :D (well yea Imma randomly evil chick who wants world domination and fluffy! :D MUHAHAHAHAHAhA)Oh and Naraku has to turn into a squirrel climb a tree and get killed by a bare :D MUHAHAHA

Good dares, Good dares *smiles* OK! LETS RUMBLE!!!!

Koga: THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU'RE CUTTING MY DAMNNED HAIR OFF!!!!

LS7: Heheh, Oh really… then I'll just tell Kagome about all of the girls you've supposable "fell in l-"

Kouga: NO! STOP! I'll DO IT! *cuts off his ponytail and gives it to Ayami*

Ayame: YAY! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU IZUMI-CHAN!!!

OK! Next… I'll go and… *gets drunk off of candy and other various…. Things…. O.O*

Jakostu: THERE'S NO WAY IN HE-

*Sweetpea draggs Jakostu to the back, un humanly noises can be heard, Sweetpea swaggers back unharmed…. Jakostu has trouble crawling*

Now, go be a good boy and flirt with the pretty girl!

Jakostu: You look good tonite! And uhhhh I bet you taste good?

*Sweetpea smacks her own head in annoyance, and sweat drops*

*Kagome smacks Kouga while Sango and Miroku beat Jakostu up*

Inuyasha: I'M NOT WATCHING THAT BITCH SING AND ACT LIKE A BARBIE!!!

Kagome: You know what a Barbie is? *smacks Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: YES! AND I DON'T WANT TO WATCH ONE!

WELL TO BAD!

Inuyasha: NO!

*beats up Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *groans* fine…

*Inuyasha is strapped to a chair, and forced to watch an episode…. 4 episodes of Hannah Montanna*

2 HOURS LATER!

Inuyasha: MY EYES! THEY BURN! *starts singing best of both worlds*

Kagome: *slaps him a few times*

Inuyasha: Thanks for that…

Kagome: No problem haha

Seshy, Inuyasha, and Miroku: *gets drunk*

Inuyasha: I SEE STARTS!

Kagome: You mean stars?

Inuyasha: That's WHAT I SAID!

*puts elmo in front of them*

Seshy: OH MY GODZ ITZ ELMO!!!

Inuyasha: YESSS!

Miroku: WILL YOU BARE MY CHILD FURRY RED MONSTER!!??

Inuyasha: NO! HE'S MINE!

Seshy: I think you are mistaken little brother. *tries to swing sword at him, misses*

Inuyasha: Miss me miss me now you gotta kiss me

Seshy: ok *kisses Inuyasha FULL ON THE LIPS*

Miroku: YAY! I GET ELMO!

Seshy: NO! INUYASHA TOLD ME TO!

Inuyasha: DID NOT! ELMO'S MINE!

Everyone else: O.O uhhhh…

OK! *un-drunks them* we need to speed this up haha *smiles*

Kagome: *turns into a deadly beautiful Inu Youkai*

Inuyasha: Woah…

Kagome: what you lookin at?

Inuyasha: The most-

Seshy: Beautiful Youkai in the world!

Kagome: error, THAT WAS INU'S LINE! DIE! *beats Seshy up…. A LOT*

MUAHAHAHAHAH! OK! Oh wait… is there something I'm forgetting before I close this one up? OH YEA! *turns Kagome human, arrests her for breaking a new slaping law*

Kagome: NO! I DON'T BELONG IN JAIL! I DIDN'T KNOW! SHE MADE ME DO IT! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!

Inuyasha: LEAVE HER ALONE!!! *kills police, Kags and Inu get chased by S.W.A.T team…*

OK! We will get the goast hunter footage in the next chappie, (just remind me someone hehe) BYE!

*camera zooms out, whole room is in random caos, and Sweetpea's just standing there in the middle, waving and smiling…*

i dare shippo to be stuk in a closet with michel jaskson for the whole chapter :D r.i.p mj


	9. OH MY GOD? CROSSDRESSER?

HAY!!! GUTEN TAG! Ya… I'm taking German this year…. Gotta problem with it!? FRESHMAN YEAR OH YEA BABY! EVERYTHINGS GREAT!

Jojo:Yea.. Until you almost got pushed down the stairs…

……. Anyway….. TIME FOR ZE DARES! *poofs people in*

Inuyasha: NOOOO NOT AGAIN!

YESSS! YES AGAIN!!!!

Kagome: SIT!

Miroku: *pets Sango's butt*

Sango: LECH! *hits Miroku over head with Hirikots (sp?)*

Jojo: GIRL POWER!

Seshy: uhhhg..

moonandstarsgoddes: OMG! SESHY! *glomps*

Seshy: HEEELP! GET OFF VIAL HUMAN!

Moongoddess (moonandstarsgoddes): LORD FLUFF BUTT! YAYZ!

Seshy: *passes out*

Uhhhh…… Moongoddess…. Would you like to read the first dare?

Moongoddess: YES! YES DAMMIT I WOULD! THIS ONE'S FROM KagomeYasha !!!

yay thanx for using my dare:) oh next have her water break.

Kagome: AHHH! I-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What's wrong Kagome!?

Kagome: It.. It's coming!

Inuyasha: *looks around* WHAT!? What's coming!?

Kagome: THE BABIES YOU BAKA!!!!

Inuyasha: Oh…. OH! WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO!?

Kagome: GET KEADE!

I can do one better… *snaps them to hospital*

*doctors take Kaggs…*

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

: Inuyasha, they will take care of it!

Inuyasha: Oh…. Wait what? How exactly does that work…?

: It's like a watermelon coming out of something the size of a large baseball….

Inuyasha: *passes out*

: Uhhh….. I think he's squeamish..

Ya think? *snickers*

………..

Inuyasha: *wakes up* H-how… KAGOME! *sits up fast*

: She's fine… she's in labor…. I think she wants you with her though…

YEA! She's popping 3 babies! Not one but 3! *smiles innocently*

Inuyasha: Oh god… *shakes head*

: You should go…

Inuyasha: ok….

*in room*

Kagome: AHHH! INUYASHA!

Doctor: PUSH!

Inuyasha: *head spinning* AHHHH!

Kagome: EAAAH!

Inuyasha: OH MY FUCKIN-

*cut out scene for censored purposes*

Kagome: They are beautiful!

Inuyasha: Hmm… what are we naming them?

Kagome: How about… Chi (girl)…. Hmmm *looks at second baby* Aiko… and… *looks at only boy baby*

Inuyasha: Hiroshi?

Kagome: ok!

???back at studio

OK!

Lady Izumi 101: OH MY GOD! Did you start without me!?

You were late… but good news!

Lady Izumi: How can there be fuckin good news!? Aren't we here to torchure them!?

KAGOME HAD HER TRIPLETS!!!

Lady Izumi: Fangirl Squeal

Seshy: They are all half breeds no doubt..

WHAT'S WRONGE WITH HALF BREEDS!?

Seshy: N-nothing…

Lady Izumi: I see you have him trianed?

Moongoddess: Yep!

Lady Izumi: Oh, hey moongirl!

ANYWAY! Lets just get to the next dare please?? Remember, we also need to watch that ghost hunters footage!

Lady Izumi: OH! CAN I READ IT!?

Yep!

Lady Izumi: OK! Here's one from-

inukai44 : HEY YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!!

OH! Sorry! I told you guys to be on time though…

Inukai: SORRY! There was traffic!

It ok, you can read the dare after this one, Lady Izumi already called it

Inukai: Hey Izumi!

Izumi: SESHY! *looks around* oh, hey, SESHY! GET BACK YOU YOU SMEX!

Seshy: *currently in hiding*

*smacks forehead* GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!… please?

Izumi: OH! YEA! Dares… OK! This one's from our very own Inukai!!!

ok more dares 1. i dare kagome to kill kikyo as many times she wants. 2. sesshy must act like rin 3. rin must act like sesshy. must be turnd into a 2 yr old. :)

OK! Lets get this show on ze road!

Kagome: YAY! *kills Kikyo a bagillion and forty two times… and yes… that's a number… CAUSE I SAID SO!*

Rin: Dreadful, discusting humans…

Seshy: Do I really have to?

Rin: OH! COME ON! It'll be fun! *bats eyelashes at Seshy*

Seshy: OK!

Izumi: NOO!

Seshy: Now I'm really in…

Izumi: SESHY!!!??

BAD SESHY! DOWN!

Seshy: Groans

Izumi: Thanks buddy!

No problem…

Seshy: *smiles*

Ok…. That's adorable… yet kinda creepy… I like u better when you were mysterious…

Seshy: Tankyou…

Tankyou?

Seshy: Oh… uhhhh… no…

Haha it's ok Seshy… *smiles*

Izumi: I still love you!

Moongoddess: NO! HE'S MINE!

Izumi: NO!!!!! MINE!

Moongoddess:GRR!

OK! No fighting! *makes 2 Seshy clones*

Seshy: *whispers* thank you…

No problem Seshy *smiles*

Moongoddess and Izumi: *both cooing over their own personal seshys*

OK! CAN WE GET ON WITH THE DARES!? Oh, Seshy…

Seshy: Yes?

*turns him into a 4 year old*

Seshy: *looks around* where am I?

Uhh…. Your aunties house?

Seshy: Auntie! *hugs me*

Awww! SO KAWAII!

Seshy: Say that one more time…

Uhhh… Kawaii?

Seshy: ARRRHHH! *attacks*

AHH! *turns him back* WHAT THE HELL!?

Seshy: When I was four I hated to be called… Kawaii…. I still do…

Oh…. That's odd… ANYWAY!!! WHO WANTS TO READ THE NEXT DARE!!? Oh, yea, INUKAI!

Inukia: Yea?

Thanks for being the only sane one… uhhhh kinda sane one…. Would you please read the next dare? And nice dares haha

Inukia: OK! Next dare is from… Trakrat !

rofl, i love this fic so much! the GH footage is gonna be awesome! Ok, I dare u (sweetpea) to get inu and seshy drunk, turn kikyo into a cat, ,and have them chase/kil her or watever they want. Then, Miroku has to assist elmo in birthing his child O.O and Shippo and Rin have to go on a date to the fair, but shippo has to fight kohaku, who likes rin too! *gasps* I'm done... for now!!

Hahahah OMG! ROFL! Lolz ok, awesome dares! *gets Inuyasha and Seshy drunk*

Inuyasha: 99 bottles of beer on the wall

Seshy: 99 bottles of beer…. *puts arm around Inuyasha* BROTHERLY LOVIN!

Inuyasha: OMG! O.O

Uhh… ok…. *turns Kikyo into cat*

Kikyo: Meow? O.o *scratches Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: DAMN CAT! *chases cat*

Seshy: Uhhh did she just? NOONE SCRATCHES MY BROTHER! *chases Kikyo*

OK…. As they drunken- *all can hear crashes coming from the kitchen*

Seshy: CORNER HER!

Uhhh… like I was saying, while they- *crash* h- *crash* hunt down *crash* hunt *crash* TSOP BEING SO LOUD DAMMIT! *silence for a few seconds… some giggling and a crash* OK! THAT'S IT! *walks into kitchen*

Inukai: Uhh… ok, since she's probably going to go murder… I mean put the hurting on some anime characters… *reads dare again* *poofs pregnant Elmo in*

Elmo: My favorite letter is… GOD DAMN! MIROKU YOU GOT ME FUCKIN PREGGO! *water breaks* AHH! HELP ME DAMMIT!

Sango: Guess you got your son… *walks away*

Miroku: S-sango!!

Elmo: HELP! IM DIEING!

Miroku: I DIDN"T HAVE SEX WITH YOU! *helps him anyway..*

*Sweetpea comes back* uhhhh is elmo a guy or a girl?

Miroku: Not sure..

Elmo: HEY IM RIGHT HERE!!

Miroku: *births baby* *runs after Sango*

Elmo: AWWZ! CUTE BABY! Do you know what baby starts with?

Uhhhh *poofs creepy cussing birthing Elmo out*

Rin: NO! SHIPPOU! Don't fight!

Shippou: He thinks your going out with him!

Kohaku: I AM!

Rin: WAIT WHAT!? I DIDN'T EVEN GO OUT WITH EITHER OF YOU YET! THE STUPID DARES GOT IN THE WAY! How about we all go as friends?

Kohaku: OK!

Shippou: Fine…

Rin: *takes both of their hands while they both shoot daggers at each other behind her back*

That is one messed up love triangle… *watches them walk out into the sunset*

Izumi: Yea…

Moongoddess: OMG! LOOK! *points at Seshy and Inuyasha.. Glued together… tied to a couch…*

Anyway… *clears throat* next dare is from… LovelySinner7 ! HAY GIRLIE! HOWZ LIFE!?

Haha! neat! Don't forget the ghost footage!

'

OK! Lol I'll show it now! *pops in tape*

-------------

Naraku: Hey guys… you think this was even a good idea?

Seshy: What you scared?

Naraku: *scoffs*

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Seshy: What ever…

Inuyasha: You hear that?

*weird ghost noises*

Seshy:…. O.O OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! AHHHHH! *runs out screaming*

Inuyasha: WTF!?

Naraku: OMG! LOOK AT THAT! *points at black figure moving acrossed the floor*

Seshy: *comes back* You guy still here!?

Inuyasha: Shush… If there's anyone here who's like to communicate… please answer..

Ghost: Shush…. I'm sleeping

Seshy: OmG! WHAT WAS THAT!

Ghost: Leave… I need sleep

Inuyasha: We aren't here to hurt you

Ghost: I know now leave

Inuyasha: We just want to talk

Ghost: well take a number, everyone does. Now let me sleep

Seshy: We should leave! EEP!

Naraku: Uhhhhh this sounds like an odd ghost…

Inuyasha: Please show yourself

Ghost: If you don't leave now…. I'll show you something…

Naraku: lets go..

Seshy: *runs out screaming… again*

Ghost: is he always like that?

Inuyasha: No….

Ghost: GO AWAY!

Naraku: Dude… I'm leaving

Ghost: I appreciate it..

Inuyasha: Show me please?

Ghost: Fine…

*censored cause it to scary*

----------------------

Whoa… haha nice…

Seshy: SHUT UP!

Ok……. Next dare's from

Moongoddess: I'LL COMFORT YOU SESHY!

IZUMI: NO MINE!

Where are your personal seshies?

Both: Uhhh…. *looks down*

Izumi: We kinda broke them..

*poofs 2 more* now leave him alone… it's an emotional time in his life…

Seshy: NO IT'S NOT! GOD DAMMIT!

Moongoddess: The next one's from OUR VERY OWN IZUMI!

hey dude awsomness! anyway could i be guest star ? Ok dares! inu has to eat kogas hear (he stole from Ayame) Kagz has to drink a cup of Naraku's ** koga has to dealare his love for a carpet carpet has to choke koga, fluffy kins has to cross dress and go with inu to a bar and pplz thinks hes a girl and a guy hits on him and naraku has to cross dress and gets a black poodle and name him naraky jr and make out with him :D

OK! BOTTOMS UP INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: UHHG! IT SMELLS LIKE WET WOLF!

Kouga: NO GIVE IT BACK!

Inuyasha: *east hair just to get on Kouga's nerves*

Kouga: YOU DAMNNED MUTT!

Haha… hey… Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: What?

Izumi: Kouga's hair is inside of you.

Moongoddess: A piece of Kouga… is inside..

Inukai: Of YOU!!!

Inuyasha: AHHH! *runs to throw up*

Kouga: freaky…. You guys are such freaks…

YEA!? SO! :P anyway… NEXT! Uhhhh..

Kouga: I LOVE YOU RUG! MY RUG! *rubs on random rug*

Rug *chokes Kouga*

Kouga: Can't… Breath..

Ayami: MY KOUGA! *slays Rug*

Kouga: NO! RUGGGG! *crys into ayami*

Naraku: OMG! THIS DRESS IS SO PRETTY!

Uhhh…

Naraku: CMERE NARAKY JR.!!! *kissey kissey*

AHH! MY EYES!!

Izumi: FLUFFY! CROSSDRESSSSSSS! WOOOHOO!

Moongoddesse: O MY GAD! *blushes profusely*

You guys can dress him if you like…

Seshy: NOO! *makes neck cutting motions*

Moongoddesse: YESSS!

Izumi: CMON SESHY! LETS GET YOU PRETTIED UP!

Kagome: can I dress MY INUYAHSA in something?

OK! Haha, but make it good!

Inuyasha: Oh shit…

Kagome: Don't worry! It'll be fine, your not the cross dresser here

Inuyasha: True…. *snickers*

*Large boom is hear along with voices and screaming, struggling ect. Is heard in the distance (next room over)*

Oh My…

*Inuyasha comes out all dressed up*

INUYAHSA! YOU LOOK… Handsome!

Moongoddess/Izumi: NOW MAY WE PRESENT….. -BUTT!

*Seshy comes out in a white kimono, with blue flowers all over it and a lighter blue bow, blue flower in his… her hair, and he now had mascara and boobs…*

WOA!

Inukia: *stifles laughter*

Seshy: For fuck's sakes….

NO CUSSING!

Seshy: YOU DRESSED ME AS A FUCKIN GIRL! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO CUSS!!!

Inukia: He has a point…

OH WHAT EVER! JUST GO! (footage shall be released in next chappie…)

Rin: The next dare is from BlackRose159 ,

OMG!11thanks for puttinf my dare in this story!oh and for another dare i want Inuyasha to sing I'm a Barbie Girl and dances to and I want Kagome to act Pervy toward Sesshy and i want Kouga to lisin to Hannah Montana for 3 hours

oh i have another darei want kouga and Inuyasha to sing Goofy Goobers from Spongebob and then watch Looney Toons (I had to watch it with my baby cousins and it was touture!) for 5 hours

oh and for Inuyasha to sing Thriller by Michal Jackson

Oh my…. Haha ok….. Godz… I hope you don't mind, but im only going to do one of the songs.. SORRY!

Shippou: BOOOO! HISS HISS!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shut it or I will make a purse out of you!

Shippou: *hides behind Kagome* AHH!

Ok… now…. *locks Kouga up in room with Hannah Montana Cds playing nonstop for three hours.*

Kouga: AHHH! NOO! *covers ears* better…

*ties Kouga to chair magically*

Kouga: NOOOO!

*makes room sound-proof* ahhh, better!

-3 hours later-

*lets Kouga out*

Kouga: *stumbles out of room, had heart attack and dies*

Inukia: I hope that wasn't the death-note…..

HA! I aint scared of no book! (or a very hot dude named Ratio with a god-complex and an inflated ego… who is dating L… in my mind… hehe) *revives Kouga*

Kouga: Who are you? *looks at self* who am I?

OK… weird… ANYWAY…

-Inuyasha and Seshy are back… and drunk…-

Have a nice time?

*both collapse*

*erase their minds, cleans them up, both look normal now…*

Seshy: Uhh… Kagome?

Kagome: *hugs Seshy*

Seshy: ummm…. Get off you vial human!

Kagome: *pinches his butt*

Seshy: *bright red* eep! GET OFF YOU PERVERTED SCUM!

Kagome: *rubs on him*

Inuyasha: K-kagome?

Kagome: may I bear your child?!

Miroku: NO! KAGOME! That's not how it's done! *takes aside and gives perv-lessons*

Everyone: O.O

Unexpected?

Izumi: Yea….

Haha

Kagome: *jumps on him, rubbing… a lot…*

Seshy: DIE!

Inuyasha: AHH! *pulls Kagome off of Seshy before he kills her*

Kagome: *snaps out of it* Hmm? What?

HAHAHH!

Seshy: Grrr… now I have to shower…

Kagome: What happened?

Inuyasha: Yes.

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: You don't wanna know… *leads her away*

NOW! THE GOOFY GOOBER!!! *poofs Kouga and Inuyasha onto stage where they shot it in movie*

Kouga: hahaha

Inuyasha: DJ! Time for the test

Kouga: No baby can resist singin along to this!Inuyasha: Kouga! It's the goofy goober theme song!

Inuyasha: I know (is excited)Inuyasha: Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah *points to self*You're a goofy goober yeah *points at Kouga*

Kouga: Were all goofy goobers yeah *puts hands out*

Inuyasha: *takes Kouga's hands- bounces around* Goofy goofy goober goober yeahKouga: What just happened… *still holding Inuyasha's hands*

Inuyasha: No clue..

*both look down at hands, looks at each other for a second, and then pushes away- disgusted*

Inuyasha: EWWW! GROSS! I SMELL LIKE WET WOLF!

Kouga: GOD DAMNNED MUTT! I WILL MURDER YOU AND GIVE YOUR HEAD TO KAGOME!

SHUT UP OR I WILL TAKE BOTH OF YOU, TIE YOU UP TOGEATHER IN A VERY EMBARASSING POSITION AND TAKE PICTURES FOR THE INTERNET!

Everyone: O.O

Don't cross me…

Inuyasha/Kouga: *bows heads quickly* yes master… GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!

Haha.

Izumi: You my friend are suck a dictator Haha

YES!

Izumi: Lets get on with it… what's the next dare?

Moongoddess: OMG! IT'S MINEE!

IM BACK! SRRY I GOT GROUNDED OFF MY LADTOP! I WOULD LOVE 2 BE IN YOUR STORY! IM CRAZED SESSHY FAN I HAVE PICS OF HIM ALL OVER MY WALLS!(scarry right) ALL MY FRIENDS SAY IM ON CRACK BUT IDK WHAT IM ON. IM ALSO GOING TO ADD A DARE! I DARE KIKNKYHO TO FLIRT W/ LORD FLUFFY BUTT AND GET MAMED BY KAGOME AND DIE VERY VERY VERY SLOWLY. AND IF U HAVENT NOTICED IM SORT OF INSANE!

Izumi: IM MORE OF A FAN! HE'S MY LOVER!

Seshy: Uhh…

Moongoddess: NO! I HAVE PICTURES OF HIM EVERYWHERE! *lifts up shirt to a Sexy-Seshy tattoo* (Author's note: I made this up… idk if she really had one or not… lol)

Seshy: That's not stalkerish…

Kikyo: Heyyyyy Seshomaru… I always liked you better than mutt over there, I only dated him to get to his stronge, handsome, older brother… *curls up on seshy*

Seshy: GET. OFF. ME. YOU DAMNNED WENCH!

Kagome: *cuts Kikyo up slowly with a chainsaw, then putts the pieces in a lake- takes her soul back*

Inuyasha: Wait… what just happened?

Kagome: I just killed your Ex! *cheery*

HAHAH!

Inuyasha: Oh. OK.

Btw, you and me both Moongoddess! I'm always on something… pretty sure I get high off of air! OH WELL!

Jojo: That you do!

When'd you get here?

Jojo: Uhhhh

Whatever… haha anyway, NEXT! THIS ONE IS FROM GEASSUSER9!

NO YOU ALL HATE ME -runs away crying- heres some dares! -sobs-inuyasha: i dare you to go die in a hell hole you **!kagome: i dare you to dump inuyasha and go to koga!shippo: turn shesshomarus hair inot cotten candy and eta it!miroku: i dare you to grope naraku!rin: go out on a date with shippou and have a one night stand with him!kilala: eat lots of sugar and go crazy!sesshomaru: do the hare hare yukai!everyone: listen to jonas brothers and scream in pure terror!-crying a stream of tears- everyone in this anime hates me! -runs away crying-

Uhm… ok… if anyone wants to know what's wrong with him, PM him…. Im not at liberty to say (cause idk…. Haha)

Inuyasha: BUT! WHY!? *dies*

Uhg… *revives*

Inuyasha: Grr…

OK, again… there are some things I can't do.. Sorry! *gomen*

*turns Seshy's hair into cotton candy*

Seshy: GET OFF YOU FOUL CHILD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A DEMON! ONLY I, CAN EAT MY HAIR!!!! *runs around trying to get Shippou off of his head*

Moongoddess/Izumi: *chases them* SESHY! WE WANT YOUR HAIR!!!!

Seshy: NOOO! I JUST WASHED ITTTTT!

Uhh…. *crashes can be heard…. Loudly… form a mile away…* while that get's *crash* settled *crash*

Inukia: You wanna go? I'll hold down the fort..

Jojo: Yea, we can!

THANKYOU! *runs like madwoman to fight scene*

Inukia: OK! Next dare

Jojo: Heheh.. Are we the only normal- never mind O.O

Miroku: Uhhhg… *gropes Naraku with wind-tunnel hand, accidentally sucks him up* Oops..

Inukia: O.O You finally killed him?

Miroku: Uhhh… yea…. O.O

Inukia: Who knew you groping people would come in handy… anyway… NEXT!

THIS ONE'S FROM-

Inukia: When did you get back?

I had to high-tail it out of there… WAY to intence.. It'll even itself out… eventually..

Jojo: Do I wanna know?

NOPE!

Both: *rolls eyes*

THIS ONE'S FROM RadiationGhoul (how u doin gal!?)

Ok, I might have another dare (and thanks for using mine!):Seshy has to be human, Miroku has to wear Inuyasha's necklace and Sango can tell him to sit when he's being pervy, Inuyasha gets to hit Koga upside the head numerous times without consequence, and Shippo gets to play with Jaken's staff of two heads, just cuz i feel like it

Jojo: haha, like 'em

Shippou: *waves staff around, catching everything on fire and laughing like a madman*

AHHH! STOP YOU IDIOT KID! *snaps fingers and water pours down on everything burning and Shippou*

Shippou: Sorry… haha

Yea yea…

Inuyasha: *hits Kouga nonstop for 5 minutes before SP stops him*

NO KILLING KOUGA!

Kouga: Mommy?

Uhhhh…

Miroku: *touches Sango's butt*

Sango: SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Miroku: OUUHHGGG!

Better! Anyway, THANKYOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! You have no idea how much it means to m, and sorry this took so long to get up… lolz, really hard to get all the dares in… if you want to be in fic PM me, R&R… uhhh anything else? OH! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! -darn- haha, PURELY CRAZY-OBSESSED- FAN MADE!


End file.
